Love is Endless - Emily and Alison
by EmisonChocolate
Summary: This story takes place at 5x05. What traumas do these two have to go through to be able to get their happy ending? But remember, Pip gets Estella in the end.
1. Chapter 1 - The Kiss

**This is an Emison (Emily and Alison) story and it takes place at 5x05 (100th episode) and continues on but after awhile it won't follow the Pretty Little Liars story line.**

**But one always returns to one's first love. _- Etienne Ray_**

_Chapter 1: The Kiss_

**Emily's POV:**

"Em?" I stop in my tracks and turn around to look at the blonde sitting on my bed."

"When I was talking to Paige, I realized that I owe you an apology to," Ali paused, took a deep breath and stared at me with her breathtaking ocean blue eyes, "I always made you think that your feelings for me were totally one sided, that wasn't true. Those kisses weren't just for practice."

Those kisses weren't just for practice. That sentence made my mind go completely blank, is this her way of somehow saying that she had feelings for me too?

I tried to search her eyes, trying to find any possible sign of lying but what shocked me the most was the intense sincere look she gave me. Ali, sincere?

"I don't know what you want me to say." I don't know really, should I accept her somewhat apology and just let myself get lost in her eyes or should I stay away, protect my heart from what could end up to more possible heart breaks.

My better judgement won, causing me to just stare at Alison for a couple of seconds before turning around and walking out to meet Paige.

When I get to the school I spot Paige and Sydney talking. We start up a conversation about Shanna and Jenna but my mind is completely elsewhere, all I can think about is how Ali had that broken look in her eyes when I turned around, like she was devastated of me leaving her. Like it would somehow effect _her._

When the Frozen sing-a-long was over I got in my car. On my way home I felt my phone buzz from the seat next to me, I tilted my head to the side and saw a text from Alison.

**SOS.**

My blood went cold for a second before I switched gears and drove like a maniac to Alison's house. When I arrived at her house I ran up the stairs and let out a breath I was holding in when I saw her sitting unharmed on her love seat.

"Are you alright, what happened?" I asked frantically.

"Mona slapped her at the church." Aria answered.

"Em, can you bring up some te?" Spencer asked, motioning towards Ali who was staring at the ground.

I nod and rush downstairs.

I hurry to get the te done quickly so I can hear why Mona would slap her? When the te was made I hurried up the stairs and handed It to Ali. Our fingers brushed softly agains each others and I felt a familiar feeling of fluttering inside of my stomach.

Ali stares down in her te, her hands shaking slightly.

"You're shaking." Aria states and takes the cup from her grip while I sit down on the arm of Ali's chair, accidentally brushing my arm agains hers, causing the fluttering again.

We started discussing why Mona would have slapped her and how she most likely doesn't have any proof of us being in New York the night Shanna died. The girls left shortly after.

"Em, do you mind if you stayed over at my place tonight? I don't want to sleep alone in an empty house." Ali asked me.

"Uh, yeah of course." I reply nervously. I pulled out my phone and dialed my moms number.

"She's okay with me staying over, she said to give you a big hug." I said sheepishly.

"You probably don't remember what I told you when I pulled you out of that barn." My breath catches in my throat. It was _real,_ _she_ was real.. The _kiss _was real?

"I remember every word," And more I mentally add, "I just don't know what's real and what I made up."

I walk over to her bed and sit down next to her. Alison's warm vanilla perfume is intoxicating so I tilt my head and meet her eyes.

"You said you missed me the most." I whisper out.

"You were the hardest one to leave behind." She finished. I guess that answers my question about the kiss. So Alison actually _kissed_ me. I could feel myself falling back to my 9th grade feelings when I inched closer towards her, but I quickly stood up. I can not let myself fall in love with Alison DiLaurentis again, it's practically putting yourself up for a heartbreak.

"I'm going to change." I nervously run a hand threw my brown hair and head towards her bathroom. When I've taken off my shirt I realize something. I didn't bring any clothes. Since I don't have my shirt on I stick my head out of the door slowly.

"Eh, Ali?" I call out.

"Here." She walks over and hands me light blue boy shorts and a white tank top, I smile softly at her and stretch out my hand to accept the clothing. Alison drops the clothes in my hand and turns her head slightly, blushing a beautiful crimson red. I quickly grab the clothes and closes the door.

When I walk back into her room Ali is lying in her bed with a hot pink tank top. She pats down beside her, offering me to lay down next to her. I probably look like a fish out of water but I can't help it, the last time I've slept next to Ali was a couple of weeks before she went missing.

I walk over to her bed and lie down next to her, trying to be as far away from the blonde as I can. Ali mutters a quiet goodnight and turns around to her left.

We lay there in silence for a good 15 minutes, I'm pretty sure that she's asleep but I can't be 100% sure since she's not facing me. I feel the words slipping out of my mouth and before I could react.

"Ali, are you awake?"

Silence.

I stare at the back of her head, hoping that in someway that will make her turn around, but she doesn't. A part of me wants her to be asleep, to _not_ respond, because then I won't be doing anything I might regret later.

Ali shifts her weight a little under the covers but still no answer. Just when I was about to close my eyes and drift off to sleep I feel the covers moving and Ali turns around to face me. My breath catches in my throat when I see her beautiful face just inches from mine, her ocean blue eyes barring deep into my soul.

We stare at each other for a couple of seconds before my eyes bounce down to her lips. Her delicious plump lips that I've yearned for since 9th grade.

This is a terrible mistake, this is a terrible mistake, my mind echoes but I still find myself leaning forward until our lips brush agains each others.

As soon as I felt her lips on mine I _exploded_ inside. I pulled back slightly, quickly looking into her eyes, searching for any sign of disgust but all I saw was _want_.

I prop my arm up and lean back to meet her lips again. This kiss was more passionate and forceful, and I loved it. I cup Ali's face in my hands and she snakes her hands across my back.

Ali grips my face in her hands and kisses me passionately before she ghostly moves over me, kissing my neck. My mind goes completely blank and I forget my name. We've been in this situation before, in 9th grade. I flash back to the events as I let Ali suck on my neck.

_Ali had just dragged us to Noel Kahn's cabin party but as soon as we got there she blew us a quick kiss and walked over towards some older boys, flirting with them. The girls all went to get a drink but I stayed by the couch. I didn't want to drink when i'm surrounded by horny guys. My eyes were glued to Ali grinding on some drunk guy, he had his hands roughly on her waist, sucking on her earlobe. I gripped the arm of the chair tightly, my blood boiled every time I saw Alison flirting with anyone and I hated it. I envied it. _

_The girls had gone of somewhere else so now it was just me by my self, watching Ali carefully incase she needed any kind of rescue. I guess that's why they call me Killer, as in Ali's personal pit-bull. _

_When Ali finally left the horn dog she walked over towards me, almost tripping at every step. She's drunk. Ali grabs my arm and leans on me, giggling softly in my ear._

_"Can you co-come with me upstairs." Ali slurs her words and throws her cup on the ground. _

_I nod frantically and grip her waist, preventing her from falling. We walk up the stairs and into some bedroom. Ali lets go of my arm and flaps down on the bed, laughing hysterically. _

_"I really like that shirt on you." She slurs in between giggles and I blush. Ali's a cute drunk. _

_I sit down on the bed next to her and she leans up and surprises me when she gives me a sloppy kiss. I stare at her in shock and touch my lips lightly, Ali's lipstick is smeared all over my cheek. _

_Ali smirks at me and pushes me roughly down on the bed, straddling me while sucking on my neck. I think I forgot how to breath for a couple of seconds. I trail my hands up her beautiful back but then I stop myself. _

_This is for practice, this is not the real thing._

_I drop my hands limply to my side and let Ali finish kissing my neck until she falls back on the bed and falls asleep._

I grab her hips tightly, pulling her under me, for once I was in control.

Alison meets my eyes and gives me a quick nod. I lean back down and kiss her hungrily again. She bites down on my lip, causing me to moan into our kiss. I run my fingers through her beautiful golden locks.

"Ali?" I pant out in between kisses.

"Yes?" She responds before kissing my neck again. My eyeballs role back into my head and I can't function straight.

"You should rest." I didn't want this to end, but I didn't want to pressure her into anything.

Instead of being mad, like I thought she would, she gives me a small smile and a quick peck before snuggling into me. I rest my head on top of hers and stroke her curly hair. A couple of seconds later I hear her breath even out and I smile down at her, closing my eyes and letting myself dream about the best night of my life.

I wake up to a sleeping Ali on my chest. Out legs are intervened, her left arm is behind my head holding my hair and her right arm is draped across my stomach.

I didn't want to wake her up but I was starving, so carefully I untangle our legs and slip out of her grasp. Ali groans and rolls over. I walk down and quietly fix us cereal. Just when I was done with my breakfast I hear footsteps skipping down the stairs.

"How can you not be tired." Ali mutters sleepily and sits down at the table across from me.

I smile and her morning tiredness and stand up.

"I'm going to take a shower." I nervously run a hand through my hair. My eyes are glued to her soft lips, imagining them on mine again.

"Yeah, I'll start getting ready." Ali answers with a sensational smile that made me weak to my knees. If only she knew the power she _still_ had over me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bitch is Back

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. - Neil Gaiman**

_Chapter 1: Bitch is back_

**Emily's POV:**

When biology was finally over I walked into the cafeteria where I saw Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Alison standing surrounded by a bunch of students, including Mona and Lucas.

Mona showed us a video of what happened in the church and surprise surprise, Alison had lied. I had really thought that she had changed, but now she's starting with the loser Mona stuff again? I glared at Alison but she just walked straight passed Mona and into the bathroom.

"That's the last time I underestimate that bitch." She sneers, reversing back to the 15 year old Alison.

"How are you going to spin this one around Ali? We know you are a great liar so i'm sure this is going to be a good one." I snap back. If she thinks she can just go back to her old self and have us follow her around like lost puppies she's way out of her league.

"Everything I told you last night was true," Ali made eye contact with me for a brief second and I understood the double meaning in her words, "She slapped me first I swear it."

"I didn't tell you because I felt terrible about it." She continued, almost in a _begging _stance.

"Loser Mona, really? We're back to that again?" Hanna snapped, crossing her arms tightly.

"I know how it looks, but you know what she's capable of, I mean she set me up." Ali fought back.

I just stare at her, Mona may have altered that video but she didn't _make_ Alison say those things. I can barely look at her, after last night I thought things would be different but I guess I was wrong.

"Mona has done a lot of things to trick us into believing things were real when they are not, I mean Spence you landed in Radley because of one of those elaborate stunts she pulled." Ali continued.

I was tired of her excuses.

"Maybe Mona deserved it, but you went out of your way to lie to us. Again." I snarled at her, walking out of the bathroom with everyone following after me. Everyone except for Alison.

I avoided Alison the rest of the day but when I had finally got home I sat in my room watching some old movie when I hear footsteps entering my room.

"How did you get in?" I ask, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Your mom let me in." Ali answered, standing there awkwardly.

I ignore her stare and let my focus return towards the black and white movie in front of me.

"Em, I know I screwed up. Em will you please look at me." She pleaded, her voice breaking.

As much as I wanted to ignore her, my heart ached at the sound of her voice, so I tore my eyes from the screen and stared at her face.

"Why wouldn't you just tell us the truth, it's so much easier than lying."

Alison walks over towards me and sits down but I refuse to look into her eyes because I'm afraid that if I do, I might forgive her instantly. Yeah, Love sucks.

"I didn't tell you the truth because I was afraid I was going to lose you." I hear the sincerity in her voice but I didn't want her to have power over me again. She doesn't _own _you, Em.

"Please." She whispered. Ali stretched out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, a simple gesture that she'd done a thousand of times before.

I turn to face her, big mistake, her piercing blue eyes makes me lose my breath for a second. Ali looks broken but also desperate, like she _needs_ me to forgive her. It reminds me of the day in New York.

When she notices me starring at her she leans in slowly, but my better judgement tells me that she's just doing this so I'll forgive her quicker, so I stand up and walk away from her.

"It's not going to fix this." I tell her coldly before walking out of the door.

Down the hall I hear the TV in my room, the police are talking about Alison's case. I walk back in and stand next to her, we share a second of eye contact but I turn my attention back towards the news.

When the detectives announced that they were going to be announcing who's in Ali's grave I text the girls SOS.

"Come on." I demand and grab Ali's wrist gently, pulling her downstairs with me. Neither of us speak as we wait for the others to arrive and luckily Spencer and Toby arrive quickly and so does Aria and Ezra. Now only Hanna. Everyone is talking to each other about who they think might be in her grave.

When Hanna and Caleb finally walk in I turn the volume up.

"Guys, it's starting." Spencer announces and everyone sits down, grabbing their partners hand nervously while Ali and I just stare at the screen.

The police start talking about Ali's mother and I hear her inhale a sharp breath and she automatically reaches for my hand, I accept it and our hands intertwine.

"..We've received confirmation tonight that the name of the victim that was buried alive on the DiLaurentis property was Bethany Young." We all share the same confused looks on our faces. Who was Bethany Young?

"..Bethany was from the Radley Institution and that she was believed to have run away on the night that Alison DiLaurentis was allegedly kidnapped." The officer continues.

"Did they just say allegedly?" Spencer asks worriedly. If the police finds out we've been lying, we are screwed.

Just as we were rapping our heads around the news, a loud noise went off and the windows shattered. We all feel to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Caleb yelled.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked.

I crawled over towards Alison and checked with my eyes to see if she was okay, when I saw that she didn't have any cuts or anything I grabbed her hand, helping her stand up.

We all run outside to see Toby's house on fire.

"Is there anybody in there?" Toby runs over to his house to check.

That's when our phones went off. I nearly fainted at the familiar sound.

**Did you miss me bitches? - A**

"It's from A." Aria stated.

"What does it say?" Ezra asked.

"Did you miss me bitches? - A."

"It can't be," No. A is dead, I can't keep living in fear, "Shanna's dead."

"Where's Toby?" Hanna asks frantically.

"I- I don't know." Spencer replies, looking around.

Why can't this bitch just be gone? What did we really do that was so bad to make us deserve this torture? My thinking was interrupted by Toby's house exploding. I quickly ran over towards Alison and ducked over her.

Before the police could show up we ran away from the scene and into my broken living room. We started discussing how this could be a possible new A.

A couple of minutes later everyone left, leaving me with time to think things through. My moms going to be home tomorrow, she's going to ask about the broken windows. Why can't my life be normal. My biggest worry right now should be what collage I'm going to, but no, now I have to worry about this bitch again _and_ Ali.

Alison. The girl who has hurt me on so many occasions yet I still can't find a way to completely stay away from her, no matter how _toxic_ she is for me. Love really does suck. I fall down on my bed and groan into my pillow.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard the doorbell ring.

I walk downstairs and open the door, surprised to see a familiar blonde standing there.

"Alison?" Why was she here this late? I can still see remains of tears prickling in her eyes and the sight makes my heart hurt.

"Em, do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I don't want to be alone." Ali has been starring at the ground this whole time, fiddling with her fingers, until she looks up and meets my glance. Her blue eyes meet my brown ones and I feel my knees giving up on me.

"Uh sure." I opened the door wider and we walked into my bedroom. My heart was pounding heavily agains my palms.

I left to go to the bathroom and when I came back I found her petite body draped across my bed. How can someone look this beautiful while sleeping? I lay down next to her, trying not to wake her up, but as soon as I crawl under the sheets she automatically curls up closer towards me, begging for my warmth.

I slowly reach my arm over her shoulder and start stroking her gold locks. After 20 minutes I feel my eyelids beginning to drop. Before I knew what I was doing I lean down and press a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I hate how I can't stop loving you, no matter what you do." I whisper into her hair before falling back and into a dreamless sleep.

"When I woke up I felt cold, I looked down and saw that Ali wasn't here. I got out of bed and downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning honey." My mom says, giving me a hug. When did she get back?

"Hi mom, when did you get back?" And where is Ali?

"About an hour ago, I went into your room and it was freezing, Emily you should really close your windows." Mom answered, pouring herself coffee.

Did she see me with Ali? It's not like we were doing anything but I don't really want to explain why we were sleeping together at all.

"Di- did you see anything?" I stutter lamely.

"Only your open window." Mom takes a sip off her coffee, raising her eyebrows.

I was about to walk away when she stopped me.

"Did you hear what happened to Toby's house? It's awful," I nodded in agreement, "Good, so now you can tell me what the hell happened in the living room!" I cringed at the sound of my moms voice, she's rarely mad.

"The explosion caused some objects to fly through the window."

"Why didn't you call me or the police? Someone could have snuck in the house, Emily!" Mom yelled at me.

"I know, i was so tired, i wasn't thinking."

My mom nods and walks away with her coffee cup.

I run upstairs to my room to see a note lying on my desk, it was addressed from Alison.

**Hey Em, sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up but your mom came home and I figured you didn't want to explain that so I left through the window. Xo - Alison **

I blushed a bit when I read the 'Xo'. I picked up the note and put it in a special box where i've kept all special things between me and Ali ever since 7th grade.

School went by quick, and by lunch time Hanna, Ali and I sat down next to Spencer and Aria at our table. We started talking a little about Caleb when Ali suddenly brought out her phone. A worried look plastered on her face.

"Oh my god." She held it out in front so everyone could see.

"What is it?" I asked but instead of getting an answer she pressed play.

It was a video of someone burying her mother alive. I looked over at Ali's pained face and I wanted nothing but to reach out to her, but I didn't.

"Oh my god Ali." Spencer whispered grabbing onto her arm.

Ali's phone beeped again and a message popped up.

"I buried your mom the same way I watched her burry you. - A." Everyone sat in shock. We knew A was a monster but this time A had _actually_ killed someone.

Ali sat still, barely breathing, before leaving the cafeteria and into her next class. I stood up, going to follow her but Spencer pulled me down.

"She needs to be alone, and we have class now." I debated silently wether I should ignore Spencer and follow her, but I guess she's right, Ali needs to be alone now. We left the cafeteria and walked into our next class.

"A killed my mother." Ali stated.

"Who could it be, Mona? Someone working with Shanna?" I ask.

"Or someone we haven't even thought of yet." Aria groaned.

"Spence are you okay?" I tore my eyes of Alison and looked over at Spencer who was a sitting statue.

"My dad didn't do it, I accused him of murder but he didn't do it." Ali stared at me with wide eyes and I gave her the same reaction.

"It makes sense why you thought he did." Hanna replied.

"Unless your dad's A." Wait what? Aria can't be serious. Spencer's _father_ wouldn't put her through that much pain and misery.

We all raise our eyebrows at her.

"I'm sorry, just putting it out there." Aria said, defending herself.

"No he can't be, he thought that _I_ killed Alison, now Bethany." Spencer said in disbelief.

"Some things never change, and now we are back to square one." Ali said.

We started talking about Ezra and connections from Ms. D to Bethany.

"I can't wait for answers, I need to leave town, _now._" Is she crazy? She can't leave, not when I just got her back.

"But you just got back here." She can't leave, I won't allow it.

"But the only reason I came back here was because I thought A was dead." No, I can't let her break my heart _again._ Just when I've realized that I still have feelings for her, she wants to run away? No way in hell.

After awhile Spencer, Aria and I left, leaving Alison with Hanna.


	3. Chapter 3 - When a Book Comes in Handy

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. - Lao Tzu**

_Chapter 3: When a book comes in handy _

**Emily's POV:**

I couldn't let Ali leave, not again. I walked into the locker room, knowing that Paige liked swimming late at night after school. She had to give me names of who is working with Mona.

"You've got to give me the names Paige, the ones conspiring with Mona." I said forcefully.

"I can't tell you, especially after the way Alison treated her." Paige sneered Alison name, as if the name was toxic.

"Mona altered that video, Paige." I argued.

"Even if she did she didn't make her say those things, Alison isn't sorry about the way she treated anybody, she's still the same manipulative person she always was." Paige snapped. My face heated up in anger, it reminded me of 8th grade, how I would get defensive and angry when anyone said anything bad about Ali in front of me.

"Who ever blew up the Cavanaugh house is now threatening her."

"I thought it was a gas leak." Paige whispered.

"Someone caused that leak."

"And you think it's Mona?" Mona and her army of skanks.

"It's possible. With a little help from her friends." Now say the names Paige.

"Why would Mona want to blow up the Cavanaugh house?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "That's what we're trying to figure out. Look, I know how you feel about Alison but could you live with yourself if somethings happened to her, knowing that you could have done something?" The words tasted _wrong_ in my mouth, even thinking about anything happening to her was unbearable.

"It's Lucas, Melissa and a few other kids that she _tormented_." Paige muttered.

As soon as the words left her mouth I bolted towards Hanna's house. When no one answered her door I ran in.

"Hey, didn't you hear me knocking?" I ask in between breaths.

"No sorry." Hanna answered.

"Paige named names, Lucas and Melissa are working with Mona and they are all after Alison."

"Melissa? Oh my god, have you told Spencer?"

"No not yet," I looked around the room, noticing that Ali was no where to be seen, "Where is Ali?"

"Um, she went home to have dinner with her dad." Hanna answered nervously.

"I'll go tell her." I turn my heal and start walking out.

"No!" I quickly turn around, what is she hiding?

"Why don't you wait until the morning to do that." Is she insane?

"This is to important to wait." I snapped. My eyes left hers and I noticed a piece of paper lying on the table, it's a train ticket to New Jersey.

"8 o'clock train?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yeah, I was thinking of visiting my grandma." Hanna has a tell when she's lying, her left eyebrow twitches slightly so we've always been able to tell when she's honest or not. And now she's not.

"Wrong direction Hanna, New Jersey isn't on the way to Oklahoma."

That's when I noticed the bag on her bed. I pulled the handle away from Hanna and about 100 dollars and a bunch of clothes were pilled inside. I put two and two together. Ali's leaving.

I wanted to scream, how could she do this to me? To _us_? Was she planning on leaving without even saying goodbye? Has she already left?

"Ali's leaving." I state and send a cold glare in Hanna's direction.

"No she's not, she was going to but I stopped her." Hanna's left eyebrow twitched slightly and I felt even more angry. How dare she lie to me?

"I don't believe you." Did Hanna really think that we'd congratulate her if she had gotten rid of Ali?

I turn around and walk out of her room.

"Emily wait!" I face her again, a discussed look painted on my face.

"Okay fine, you were right." Hanna whispered.

"How could you just let her leave without telling us?" Without telling _me._

"It's not safe for her here." Bullshit, Hanna.

"Like she's safer out there all alone!" I yell.

"It's what she wants!" Hanna yells back.

I glare at her, looking her over.

"Is that the only reason you're helping her?" I challenge. She can't push Ali to leave so she can have her spot as the 'it' girl again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She clearly knew what I meant.

"Your hair, your clothes. A lot has changed with you since she's been back." I sneer.

"Oh yeah, and nothings changed with you? I saw you holding her hand last night." Hanna crossed her arms over her chest and pointed her hip out. A typical Ali move.

"She was frightened, she reached for me, what was I supposed to do? Slap her hand!" My voice cracked a little and I could tell that Hanna noticed that too, it was clearly not the only reason why I held her hand. Hanna just rolled her eyes at me.

I am sick of her attitude towards Ali, how dare Hanna do this to us? Is she this selfish. Before walking away for good I glare at her one last time.

"Don't you dare follow me." My voice laced with venom, I quickly walk out of her house and into my car.

I headed towards Ali's house, I had to make sure she doesn't leave. I see her car parked in the driveway so she's still home. Minutes pass but Ali still doesn't come out, where the hell is she?

I was about to drive away, give up, when I hear glass shattering. My heart stops.

I run out of my car and into the house. I run into the living room where I hear all the commotion coming from, I see a figure standing over Alison, her screams being silenced by a scarf around her throat. Rage flows through my veins and I run without thinking towards the attacked and tackle him/her down. The person pushes me roughly agains the wall but I grab a book above me, smashing it down on the persons head. This bitch hurt _my _Alison, this bitch will pay.

I gripped the book tightly, my knuckles turning white, and I hit the person again but this time he/she threw me on the desk, causing me to hurt my only good shoulder.

I fall down in pain and hold my shoulder for dear life, afraid if I let go, it might fall off. The person runs away into the darkness and my eyes bounce back towards Alison who's on the floor barely moving, her finger nails clawing at the carpet.

I ignore the pain in my shoulder and I crawl over to her, gripping her tightly.

"Oh my god, Ali." I put her in my lap and wrap my arms around her, never wanting to let her go. Ali cries into my chest gripping the scarf that was still wrapped around her neck.

I softly remove the scarf and her hands automatically goes to cup her neck, trying to ease the pain. It kills me to see her like this.

"It's okay, you're safe." I whisper into her hair.

Ali grips my arms for dear life and continues to cry softly into my chest. We sit on the floor for a good 15 minutes. What if I would have gotten here a minute later? Would Ali have been... _Gone? _I swallow loudly at the last though, reminding myself that she is here, and that she is safe.

For now.

Ali is still gripping her throat. I place my hands on top of hers and gently pry her fingers away from her neck. Ali's breath hitches but she lets me and she immediately wraps her arms around my neck. I notice the red lines around her throat and it makes me sick. That monster strangled her.

Eventually I stand up and take her hand, giving her one last hug of comfort.

"You're safe now." How much I wished that I could mean those words. I wipe away the last remains of her tears and give her a reassuring smile. I step away and turn the lights on.

"We're calling the police." I state.

"No you can't do that, you can't call my dad either." Ali starts coughing again so I rub her back soothingly.

"Ali, someone broke into your house and attacked you."

"Exactly, if someone knows that it happened I'll never be able to leave here!" I can't believe she still wants to leave, doesn't she understand that I can't protect her if she leaves?

"If you don't want anyone to know then fine, but you're not going anywhere, at least not tonight." You're never leaving, I added mentally.

Ali nodded and we walked into my car. When I started the engine I looked over to Ali's face, it looked broken.

"How's your shoulder?" She whispered.

"It's fine, I'm more worried about you though." She gives me a small smile that warms my heart.

"I'm fine, I think, I just have some bruises." Ali lets out a sigh and lightly touches her neck. She places her hand on mine and my heartbeat quickens by a 100. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks so I drape my hair over my shoulder, covering the side of my face. Instead of releasing my hand like I thought she would, she continues to hold it, staring out the window in silence.

When we got back to my house I sent a quick SOS, telling the girls to rush over. 5 minutes later my bedroom door flung opened and they stare at me in confusion.

Ali was laying down on my bed, her back turned towards us.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked motioning towards Ali.

"A came to her house tonight, after she left Hanna's." I glared slightly in Hanna direction, I know this wasn't _her_ fault but Ali probably wouldn't have gone to her house if Hanna hadn't offered to help her disappear again.

"What did A do?" Aria asked.

"A strangled her, they almost ki-" I couldn't choke out the last word, my gaze had landed on Ali, a red mark on the backside of her neck as well.

"Oh my god." Spencer covered her mouth.

Hanna hadn't said a word but I'm sure she felt bad, she was looking down at her feet, fiddling nervously with her fingers.

"Is- is she alright?" Hanna stuttered out.

"I think so." I muttered and walked over to Ali, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ali instantly jerked around, scanning the room nervously before sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked, sitting down next to Ali.

"Yeah, my throat really hurts though." Ali rubbed her throat gently.

"I can't believe A strangled you." Spencer said, crossing her arms.

After awhile the girls left and it was just Ali and I alone. I sat down next to her on my bed, just enjoying the silence for once.

"I never thanked you for what you did tonight." Ali spoke up.

"I didn't do anything." Anyone would have done the same.

"You risked your life for me, Em. Most people see danger and they run in the opposite direction as fast as they can." I didn't know what to say, but my heart swelled with pride.

"It's getting late." Great, now it sounded like I wanted to kick her out, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight, can I stay here?" Ali asked.

"We'll just sleep, I promise." I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. She _clearly _remembered that kiss.

"Yeah, yeah of course." I didn't really know what I was answering yes to, I guess both?

I moved away some pillows and Ali instantly laid down. I pulled the covers over her petite body and tucked her in. Ali closed her eyes and minutes later her breath evened out. I couldn't sleep, even if I could I wouldn't. There is no way I'm letting her out of my sight now, I had to stay up all night to make sure that she at least got _one_ peaceful night.

Eventually I got in bed and laid down next to her, her body automatically curled up closer to me, as if her body could sense my presence even when she was asleep. I smiled at that thought.

Minutes passed on to hours, and before I knew it the sun had rose, shining up my whole bedroom.

Ali rolled over and before I could react, fell of the bed. I rushed over to her side helping her up, searching her body for any bruises. She giggled at me, making my heart warm up. I've been the only one making her giggle like that since she's been back.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Em." Ali said sincerely. She rubbed her eyes and let out a cute yawn.

"Anytime." I smiled at her, earning a smile back.

"So when did you wake up?" Ali asked, her raspy morning voice clung to her mouth and it was _extremely_ sexy to hear.

What do I say? Oh, I sat up watching you sleep. Not likely.

"Uh, I didn't exactly_ sleep_."

"You couldn't sleep?" Ali reached over and touched my arm lightly. My heart did a double summersault.

Ali's beautiful eyes were piercing into mine and i forgot how to breath. Who am I kidding, I can't lie to _Alison DiLaurentis_.

"Eh, I kind of chose _not_ to sleep." I reply sheepishly.

"Why would you do that? Yesterday you looked like you really needed the sleep." Ali said raising her eyebrows.

"I wanted you to get at least one good night of sleep, so I chose to stay awake to make sure you were, well, okay." She probably thinks I'm a weird ass stalker now that gets off by watching her sleep.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Em." Ali said, a sign of blush creeping up her cheeks. Ali blushing?

"I wanted to, I couldn't bare to think that something, _anything_, could happen if I were to close my eyes." I reply softly, fiddling nervously with the name bracelet Ali gave me right before she disappeared.

Ali grabbed my face gently and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you Emily." Her voice so sincere I thought I was going to shed a tear, but instead I pull her into a big hug, burying my face in her shoulder.

"I would do it all over again you know." I whisper into her shirt, thinking she probably didn't hear that.

But she did.

"I know." Ali whispered, more to herself it seemed, and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead before turning away from me.

"I've got to go get changed, can you drop me off?" Ali asked, skipping out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, just let me get changed first." I quickly pull on a black and white shirt with black skinny jeans. The car ride to Ali's house is filled with silence, but not awkward silence, just relaxing silence.

"Want me to follow you inside?" I ask.

"No, I'll be right back." Ali walked inside her house and 10 minutes later she came out wearing a cute black and white dress. We were matching.

"Thank you for stopping here." Ali approaches my car and about to open the door when we hear a car pull up. It's lieutenant Tanner.

"What's _she_ doing here?" If we don't get going soon, we're going to miss first period.

"I don't know." We stared at the woman inside the car. Her curly hair sticking in every direction made it impossible not to notice her.

"Hi." Ali said, forcing a smile.

"Good morning girls, is your dad home?" Tanner asked Ali.

"You just missed him, he left for work a minute ago."

Tanner narrowed her eyes at us, she knew we weren't being completely honest.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Ali asked sweetly.

"Actually there is, I would like you and your down to come down to the station and answer some questions." My stomach flipped.

"About what?" Ali asked, her pinkie finger shaking slightly. Ever since they were little, every time Ali would get nervous her pinkie would shake slightly. None of the girls know about this, it was something only I noticed.

"Your childhood friend, Shanna Fring." Shit.

"I still can't believe she's gone." Ali played along smoothly.

"Yeah, it's so sad." My voice stuttering a little, why can't I be as good as an actress?

"So much tragedy for such a small town." Tanner muttered, shaking her head.

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us where you were the night she died." Tanner made a sinister looking smile appear on her face. She was totally on to us.

"I already did, I was in Philly with the girls." Ali answered back with her usual level of confidence.

"Specifically where in Philly?" Tanner said, glaring at us.

We were quiet, not daring to say a word.

"You know, that kind of thing." Tanner made the same sinister looking grin and walked away towards her car.

Ali and I got in the car when her phone rang.

**Time for the caged bird to sing. - A**


	4. Chapter 4 - Tear Stained Shirt

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not. - Jodi Picoult**

_Chapter 4: Tear stained shirts_

**Alison's POV:**

After out morning classes we went to the cafeteria, Hanna and Spencer were already sitting down at our table. I sat down in front of Emily.

Emily. The brown hired girl that after every shitty thing I've done she still manages to care about me, to.. Love me?

Does she still love me? I can tell that she has _some _feelings for me, but I know that she just broke up with Paige and that was clearly a serious relationship. Plus, I've been the biggest bitch to her for years.

Aria starts talking about some girl in Radley, Rhonda is it? But I'm not really paying attention, my mind is over flowing with the _events_ that happened a few days ago. The events meaning our kiss

That's what's making me more nervous than anything, we haven't mentioned it. At all. I do have feelings for her but it's not that easy, I'm scared, no I'm _terrified._

What if I acted on these, _feelings_. My dad and brother would probably never look at me the same way again and what will everyone else think? I may not be the same girl I was when I was 15 but I still care what people think about me, and society hasn't been to keen on the gay agenda lately.

Gay? That word didn't _feel_ right in my mouth. It didn't fit me.

"Ali?" Emily's waving hand brought me back to reality.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." I stabbed a piece of lettuce with my fork, popping it into my mouth.

"Care to fill us in?" Spencer asked, clearly annoyed.

"Just thinking about my mom." I lied smoothly. My mind flashed back to the video of A burying my mother, it made my stomach drop.

Spence looked down at her salad awkwardly and Emily squeezed my hand underneath the table. It made me feel better immediately.

"Guys, if the police know that we weren't in Philly that day, then we're the number 1 suspects." Spencer stated, trying to change the subject.

"I'm going back to Radley tomorrow, I'm going to try to pry _anything _out of Rhonda." Aria said, drinking out of her water bottle.

My phone went off and everyone silenced down. I unlocked my phone with shaky fingers and clicked on the new text message alert.

**You may not kiss and tell, but I do. - A**

There was a file attached to it, it was a picture of Emily and I kissing in my bed. It looks like someone had taken the picture from my yard.

My whole body went numb. A knew. I felt a wave of nausea flow over me and I started hyperventilating. The room was spinning quickly and my heart was pounding furiously against my chest. I gripped the side of the table, my knuckles turning white from the pressure.

My vision was blurred out but I managed to see Emily's mouth move but my brain couldn't make out her words. An excruciatingly loud ringing sound blasted through my head and I stood up, gripping the table tightly. My head was aching and my palms were sweaty.

I took a step towards the door, big mistake. My knees gave up and I fell down on the tile floor, slipping into darkness the minute I heard a loud crack in my head.

**Emily's POV:**

We all looked over at Ali, she got a text.

"What does it say?" Aria asked, leaning forward.

"Is it from A?" Hanna asked.

"Tell us." Spencer demanded.

I stared at her face, she wasn't paying attention to us, her eyes were glued to the screen in shock and her fingers were shaking.

"Ali?" I said, starring at her shocked face.

Ali closed her eyes tightly and opened them again, repeating the process over and over again. A layer of sweat glistering on her forehead, she gripped the table for support. Her breathing was heaving and uneven.

"Ali, are you okay?" I asked nervously." She didn't reply she just stood up and collapsed.

Everyone in the cafeteria silenced down, whispering to each other what they had just witnessed. I ran over to her and placed her head on my lap. I put my hand underneath her head and a tad of blood ran down the tip of my fingers. My heart skipped a beat, but not in the good way.

"Alison wake up!" I yell, tears prickling I my eyes. There was no movement, just the steady sound of her cold beating heart.

I pick her up and carry her bridal style through the sea of students that are trying to get a glimpse of the unconscious Ali D.

The other girls yell at me to wait but I run into the nurses office instead.

"Oh dear, what happened here?" Ms. Fink said in worry. I placed Ali gently on the bed, wiping away the tears that had managed to escape.

"I don't know, she just collapsed at lunch." I stated, my voice shaking.

"I'm going to check her vitals to see if everything's alright. You can go back to class." Ms. Fink told me, Placing a wet cloth on the top of her forehead, where the blood had come out.

I nodded and walked up to the girls, who were waiting outside of the office.

"Does she know what happened to her?" Aria asked worriedly.

"No, but she'll tell us later when Ali wakes up." The girls nod understandingly.

"We should head over to class." Spencer said.

I could barely focus on what Ms. Johnson was saying, something about idioms? Or was it analogies?

My mind was stuck on Ali.

The bell rang and I bolted out of my seat and into the nurses office.

Ali was sitting up on the bed, holding a cloth to her forehead. Her natural pinkish glow that she usually has in her cheeks was gone. She was pale as a ghost.

"Alison." I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Are you alright? What happened?" I asked, looking into her dull eyes.

"I believe she had a panic attack, do you get those often, Alison?" The nurse asked, writing down something on a piece of paper.

"No." Ali muttered, straightening out her sundress.

"Em, I need to talk to you." Ali whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Of course." I waited for her to start talking.

"In private, where there are no cameras." She pointed to the one above my head. Right. Principal Hacket had insisted of putting them up after Ali came back.

"Uh, yeah come on." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bathroom quickly. When we got there I let go of her wrist and my face heated up.

"Sorry for dragging you." I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

Ali giggled her bell like laugh and it made my heart swoon.

We stood there in silence, just starring at each other. Should I say something? Does she _want_ me to say something?

"So.. You wanted to talk?"

"Uh, yeah." Ali took a deep breath and looked me straight in my eyes.

**Alison's POV:**

I took a deep breath and looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"You know the text I got in lunch?"

"Yeah, who was it?" Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, that text caused my panic attack." I eyed her nervously, searching her eyes for a sign of, well, _anything_.

"Well, it was about my- eh, _our_ secret." I was hoping she would catch on and understand what I was trying to explain but instead she had the same expression that was a mix of confusion and worried.

Here it goes.

"A had a picture of you and I.. Uh, _kissing_." I choked out the last word, scared of what might be her reaction.

"Ali, it's okay." Emily said soothingly, brushing her fingertips lightly against my arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

I couldn't help it. Tears started falling down my eyes but I tried to force them back, even after everything that's happened I still don't like crying in front of others.

All my emotions that have been stored up inside of me for the past month came rushing out, like a volcano.

"No, it's not okay!" I walked away from her, "I'm not like _you_, I'm not brave! I'm scared, scared of what people will think of me, what my _dad_ will think of me!"

Emily tried to reach out to me but I waved her hand away. "I'm afraid of loosing you, don't you get that? What if I act on my feelings and everything just crumbles. I could hurt you, God knows I've done it a billion times before."

"Ali-" I interrupted her.

"I'm messed up, Em! Nothing ends well when anyone's with me. A started harassing you in the first place because of me, it's my fault you can't swim! What if I do something terrible and I loose you?" I wipe away my tears.

"I can't loose you too, not again." I whimper out. Emily's arms wrap around me and I cry softly into her shirt.

"Nothing that's happened with A or anything is _your_ fault, and you _are_ brave, incredibly brave." Emily said, holding me tighter.

"And you won't loose me." She said into my hair.

"You don't know that, what if I mess, whatever we have, up? I could break your heart again and I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I hurt you like that again." I sob out, clinging tightly to Emily's tear stained shirt.

"Alison, Alison look at me." Emily said, tilting my chin up so our eyes meet. Emily rarely called me Alison but when she did it made my heart flip.

"I promise you Alison with everything I am, that you will _never_ go a day without me thinking about you, without me _caring_ about you. I would never leave you, not in a billion years." Emily's words melted my heart causing me to feel a wriggle of remorse inside.

Without thinking I pressed my lips against hers. It felt like I was flying, like a billion fireworks were erupting inside my stomach and I _never_ wanted this feeling to end.

I cupped Emily's face in my hands and kissed her more passionately this time. Our lips moved in synch as her hand traveled up my back to twist a lock of my hair around her finger. I kept one hand cupping her face and the other one was tangled into her beautiful brown hair.

Emily pulled away, still in chock form my bold move. The kiss ended to early in my opinion, but then again, we were in the school bathroom.

Emily had wide eyes with a slight smile creeping up her lips. I touched her nose with my finger and giggled slightly at her reaction. She's adorable.

Emily pulled me in for another warm hug and I snuggled into the crock of her neck, breathing in her wonderful floral smell. Emily let out a sigh of relief and I closed my eyes, wanting to stay like this forever.

But knowing my luck, that's not possible.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Wrath of A

**Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. - H. Jackson Brown Jr.**

**MARLENE KING OWNS PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

_Chapter 5: The Wrath of A_

**Alison's POV:**

I got in the passenger seat next to Emily, she had picked me up that morning saying that she'd drop me off at school. I sneak my eyes towards her and Emily driving is really hot, well, _everything_ Emily does is hot. It kind of turns me on.

God Alison, get a grip.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hands. I look down at my screen saver and I see an old picture of Emily and I with our faces pressed together at the park, a frozen yogurt that we were sharing in our hands, smiling like there was no care in the world. But then I notice the message and my smile drops.

**I know your secret. So if you want to keep your little girl crush safe, break it up before it's to late. - A**

I stared at the screen in shock. Why can't A just let us a a semi normal life.

"Ali, are you alright?" Emily asked, taking her eyes off the rode for a split second to look into mine. I was to dazed by her warm brown eyes to respond.

"What?"

"I said, are you alright? You look pretty shaken, was it from A?" I couldn't tell her the truth, A could hurt her.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was from my dad. He's staying an extra night in Syracuse, he missed his flight." I lied. For what seems like the first time ever, I actually feel ashamed of lying to her. I know how much she hates it.

"You can stay with me so you don't have to go home to an empty house." Emily offered. I noticed a slight sign of blush creeping up her cheeks. I love her blush, I love _her_.

I love her.

I almost passed out, this is the first time I've admitted to myself that I actually love her. I'm in love with Emily Fields.

This is crazy. Crazy in a wonderful, magnificent, brilliant way of course.

Completely forgetting about everything, I leaned forward and pressed a feather like kiss to her plump lips. Emily stared at me in shock. I smiled at her before looking out the window.

My heart fell. A's threat.

I just kissed Emily! How could I be so _stupid_, what if A saw?

I turned my head to the side and saw Emily biting her lip, a habit she had picked up whenever she was thinking about something. That kiss was a stupid idea, A could have seen us _and_ Emily is probably more confused than ever right now.

I suddenly feel a strong hand on my stomach, pushing me backwards into the seat, fingers digging into my flesh in fear. I look up at her frightened expression and I follow her eyes to the car moving towards us.

It felt like everything was in slow motion. My mind hasn't had time to understand what was happening, in a second I was able to get a look at Emily's face for one last time.

_Bang._

Before I could react I felt excruciating pain ripple through me. Pieces of glass cutting through my fragile skin, burning into my veins. The airbag felt like it was suffocating me and the weight of Emily's broken chair was on top of me. My eyelids became heavy and I knew I was going to blackout any second now but I managed to look over at a lifeless Emily, the scene killed me so I decided to close my eyes.

Darkness swept upon my defunct body.

Different sounds were ringing in my head and it made me nauseous. I tried to clamp my hands over my ears but I couldn't move. The ringing got louder and louder until it started to form into different sounds, different _voices._

I tried moving my head but it hurt to much, so after numerous amount of times trying _that _I gave up. I forced my eyes open but to only see blurry images of people frantically running around me, pointing weird machines in my face. I felt my body being picked up from the cold ground, carried up and laid onto something. Emily's face flew across my mind and I was once again imprisoned by darkness.

"Alison, honey are you awake?" The voice was soothingly calm so I forced my eyes open to find a blurry figure of my father standing over me. Eventually my eyes focused on my father and my vision came back to me.

His hair, well lack of it, was tousled up and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. How long have I been out? The last thing I remember is driving in the ambulance. What the hell happened?

"Dad? Wha-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he pulled me into a tight hug, kissing the top of my blonde curls.

"You're safe now sweetie, I promise." Dad gave me a small smile, patting my hair down.

"What happened? How long have I been unconscious?" I've clearly been in an accident but I can't remember what kind of accident.

"You've been unconscious for about two days," Dad looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "There was a car crash."

Car crash. My mind flashed back to the events and I froze. I remember the pain, the cold ground, the speeding car-

I remember Emily.

My head hurts. Thinking about _her_ hurts.

"Is she okay? Where is she, I need to see her." I started getting out of the hospital bed but right when I got on my feet my dad pushed me lightly back. Just let me fucking see her!

"Alison, Emily's injuries were more.. Servere than yours," He looked at me with a pained expression, "I'm sorry but she's in a coma."

My mind shut down. Emily, the girl _I_ _love_, is in a coma and I can't do anything about it. This is _my_ fault, _I_ did this to her, _I_ might have killed her. The agonizing information processed my mind and anger exploded out of me, anger directed towards myself.

"No! She shouldn't be there, it should be me!" I screamed, running out the room looking for any sign of Emily in the hospital. I heard my dad running after me but I kept running, not looking back until I finally broke down, realizing that Emily might not ever wake up. And it's my fault.

I pounded my fist on the walls, crying frantically. A couple of hands grabbed me by the waist and dragged me back towards my room. Why won't they let me see Emily, I _need_ to see her, I _crave_ it!

"Alison you need to calm down, the doctors did everything they could, now we just have to wait." My dad said, putting me down on the hospital bed again. The doctors came in.

"Why are you here treating me? I'm _fine_, you should focus on Emily!" I yell at the doctor who was standing the closest to me

"Sweetie, we are doing the best we can but you have to rest for another day, you hit your head pretty hard and got a couple of bad bruises." I've hit my head badly before, plenty of times actually.

The doctors checked my vitals and stuck some needles in my arms but eventually they left.

"Your friends are here, do you want me to send them in?" Dad asked, but I just nodded knowing that if I opened my mouth I would throw a fit again. Three panicking girls came rushing in and my dad left.

"Ali, oh my god, are you okay?" Aria asked, fixing my blanket.

"I'm fine, but Emily isn't!" I snapped. They all looked down at their feet and I could see fresh tears running down their cheeks. I started crying hysterically again.

The girls looked up at me with a pained expression mixed with surprise, I guess they didn't think I could be so vulnerable _or_ so caring. But what they don't know is that the person I love is in a coma, hanging on to life as good as she can. Spencer came over and squeezed my hand.

"What happened, we heard it was a car crash." Hanna asked.

I just stared ahead, emotionless. I couldn't get the words out, I didn't want to remember the worst moment in my life all over again. But I had to. I swallowed heavily and closed my eyes, feeling tears run down my cheeks. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a pool of water underneath me right now.

"Uh, we were driving to-" I swallowed back a pained scream, starring directly at them, "To school, but on our way a car came out of nowhere and- and hit us." The girls gave me a each a tight reassuring hug.

"She's going to be fine, Ali." Spencer said and I forced a small smile.

"Yeah Spencer's right, Emily's strong, she'll pull through." Hanna said giving me a small smile.

After about 40 minutes of talking the girls left to let me rest, but honestly, that was the last thing it felt like I could do. Even though I was completely worn out.

When my eyes were almost shut I heard my phone go off. I cringed into the blankets so they were covering most of my face and I laid there for a minute, dreading what was behind that little screen. Eventually curiosity got the best of me and I reached over to my phone, I took a deep breath and stared at the screen.

**Looks like the wrath of A got in the way, don't test me next time, Bitch! - A**

I sat unmoving for a couple of minutes with tears slowly climbing their way down to my chin. A tried to kill Emily, and it was because I had to fucking kiss her. I turned around, pulling the covers over my face, letting them get soaked by my tears as I cried myself to sleep.

I know you can pull through Em, you're stronger than this. You're stronger than anyone I know.


	6. Chapter 6 - Paralyzed

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**I don't want normal and easy and simple. I want painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love. - Olivia Pope**

_Chapter 6: Paralyzed_

**Alison's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of people hovering over me.

"Ms. DiLaurentis, your friends are here to see you." I tilt my head slightly to the left and get a glims of the three girls huddled up at the corner of the room, smiling slightly at me.

The doctor leaves and my friends step closer. They better let me see Emily today, or I'll loose my mind.

"Ali, how are you feeling?"

"The doctors said you can go home today."

"Do you need anything? Water?"

The series of questions are overwhelming but one particularly sticks out, I can go home today! That means I can finally visit Emily _and_ get out of these hideous hospital clothes.

"Send the doctor in, I want to go home, _now_." I tell them and Spencer walks out of the door and practically pushes the poor man into the room. He glares rudely at Spencer before straightening out his coat.

"Okay Ms. Dilaurentis, you are free to go but I'm putting you on minor bed rest, make sure you take care of yourself, understand?" I nod my head quickly, itching to get out of these sweaty clothes. Five minutes later I was out of my bed and I ran straight to the front desk.

"Where is Emily Fields located?" I pant out, looking around the room quickly.

The old lady at the desk slowly opens her folder, taking good time searching for Emily's file. I start getting impatient, tapping my foot loudly on the floor.

"Room 201." The lady announces and I bolt up the stairs with my friends catching up to me.

When I finally get close to the room I take a deep breath before rushing in but the sight makes my heart break all over again. Emily is lying in the middle of the room, hooked up to all kinds of machines. The steady beat from the heart monitor echoes in my head, making me dizzy. I walk closer to get a better look at Emily. She looks like a mess, she has a broken arm, bruises covering most of her fragile body plus she's in a fucking coma. My breath hitches in my throat and I start breathing unevenly.

The girls rush in and starts trying to calm me down. Spencer grabs my shoulder pulling me back gently but I shake her hand off and grab Emily's hand tightly, leaning down so that I'm crying hysterically into her chest. After a good couple of minutes of endless sobbing I look up at the girls and their eyes are wide open in surprise, I guess they didn't think I'd be _this_ affected of Emily being in a coma. I wipe away a few tears and turn my attention back towards Emily.

"Em, Emily please." I plead out, gently stroking the sides of her face over and over again. I hope she can hear me and understand how sorry I am.

"Emily this is all my fault. A warned me, I should have stayed away, I hate myself for doing this to you!" I yell out, tears streaming freely down my face. I burry my head into the crock of her neck, letting my tears run down the side of her neck.

"Wait, A did this?" Aria asks with tears in her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand in disbelief. I can't bear to answer them so I just nod before ducking my head in shame into the crock of Emily's neck again.

"What do you mean this is all your fault?" Hanna snaps, crossing her arms across her chest, "Ali, what did you do?"

Fuck. I have to tell them now, I can't lie anymore, I don't have the energy to lie anymore. I've done enough of that already. I turn around facing them, immediately missing Emily's cold skin. You can practically hear my heart beat from a mile away.

"i- I." Just say it. Just say it.

"You what?" Hanna asks, annoyed.

"I love Emily." I mutter looking down at my hands.

"We all love Emily, that's why we're here." Aria said, rolling her eyes.

I shake my head, here it goes. "No, I'm _in love_ with Emily." I whisper out. This is the first time I've ever said it out loud, and it feet wickedly horrifying, yet pleasantly delightful at the same time.

A whole minute goes by without anyone saying anything, I guess that would be expected, who would have thought that _the_ Alison DiLaurentis was- whatever I am.

"You lov-" Spencer said, trying to process the information.

"Yes Spencer, I love her!" I snap.

"I never though_ you_ were gay." Hanna muttered.

"I'm not _gay_." I snap back. The others stare at me with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not gay," I repeat, looking back at Emily's bruised up face, "I only love _Emily_. Emily is the only exception."

The room fills with silence and I can feel the girls glares bore into my back as I stare down into Emily's closed eyes.

"Emily, please wake up." I plead, my voice breaking.

"Please, _please_ Emily wake up, I will never forgive myself for doing this to you. I don't care if you hate me I just need you to be alright. I know you're stronger than this so don't you dare give up Emily Fields." I bend over her and place a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"What did you do." Spencer demands.

"A told me that if I wanted to keep Emily safe I had to stay away, but the thought completely slipped my mind when I finally admitted that I love her so when I kisse-"

"We don't need those details." Hanna interrupts.

I glare at her before continuing. "Then seconds after I kissed her a car hit us, A's car."

"And you're sure that it was A?" Aria questioned.

"Do we even have to ask that? Of course it was A." Spencer said throwing her arms up in the air.

After one hour of talking the girls left but I convinced them that I wanted to stay.

"Emily, if you can hear me please give me a sign. Move your finger, squeeze my hand or open your eyes. I need you Em, more than anything." I whisper before falling into a dreamless sleep in the uncomfortable metal chair.

**Emily's POV:**

"I need you Em, more than anything." Those words ran through my brain as I tried to connect them to whoever they belonged to. Alison. The memories from that night came rushing back and I felt like screaming. I wanted to move but I couldn't, I couldn't even move a finger. I was paralyzed.

All I could do was listen to the heart breaking sobs coming from the people I love and it kills me. After awhile Ali's sobs quietly turn into heavy breathing, she must be asleep. I let myself drift away until I hear her voice again.

**Alison's POV:**

I awoke to the sound of my phone going off next to Emily. Looking over at her body makes me frown, I was hoping this was all some crazy nightmare I was having. I reach over and grab my phone, silently praying that's from anyone but A. I can't handle more shit from that freak.

But hope breads eternal misery.

**Emily got lucky this time but next time you won't. - A**

I through my phone across the room, mentally cursing to myself when it crashed into the wall. Why can't this bitch just disappear. I sat back down on the uncomfortable chair and let my eyes move back to Emily's motionless, yet angelic, face.

Just another day in paradise.


	7. Chapter 7 - Letting go

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love. - Mother Teresa**

_Chapter 7: Letting go_

**Alison's POV:**

_Six weeks later_

It's been over a month now and Emily's still not waking up, I'm loosing a bit of hope every passing minute. I miss her like crazy, I'm surprised that I've actually survived this long without her. I miss her heart warming smile, her mesmerizing deep brown eyes, her laugh, her kind soul, her _everything_.

I've been spending 90% of my time in this hospital room, the only time I've left is for school. The girls have been trying to get me to sleep in a real bed, but Emily's doctor gave me a small air mattress that I've been sleeping on.

I stretch my arms our in the air, my neck cracking slightly from the uncomfortable sleeping position.

"Good morning." I say, gently kissing her hand. I still talk to her, the doctor said that in some cases, a coma patient can hear and understand what you're saying but they won't remember the conversation when they wake up.

Her skin is still as cold and pale as ever. I wouldn't have thought that it would be possible for a human to cry _this_ much. These past weeks have been hell, but what's making me more nervous is that we haven't heard from A since I got that text. A's got us _obsessed_, and that terrifies me.

"Emily, I need you to know something." I have been mentally preparing myself to be able to say the words out loud. This is for Emily. I swallow hard, looking down at her pale, skinny face.

"Emily I don't like saying these words but I need to know that I've at least given you this choice ." I grab her limp hand, tracing patterns with my thumb.

"I need you to know that if you're in pain right now, you don't have to try to fight for me. I care about you so much and it kills me to think that you might be suffering right now. So if you don't have the energy or will to keep on going..." My breath hitches in my throat and the tears fall down my cheek. I place a kiss on her head.

**Emily's POV:**

I felt Ali's tears run down my neck, I hate knowing she's crying because of me.

"It's okay to give in, if you're in pain then I don't want you hurting. _Please_ don't think of me, this is about you. You're the only one in my life that I'll do anything for, but I _need_ you to know that I can't force you to keep fighting if you don't want to, just promise me that you'll never ever doubt my feelings I have for you." Ali grips my hand tighter, I felt like I could _feel_ her touch but yet I still couldn't.

"I love you." I hear her whisper. She loves me. You have to wake up for her, this is Alison, you have to wake up!

_WAKE UP! _

Ali grips my other hand and I fought with every cell in my body to move a muscle. It felt like moving a 1000 pounds, I felt _weak_. After what felt like hours of trying I felt a tingly warm feeling in the tips of my fingers and I pushed through the barrier as I moved my pinky finger slightly.

The tiny movement made Ali jump.

"Emily?" I feel her hands grip the sides of my face.

Open your eyes.

Come on Emily you can do this.

_OPEN YOUR EYES FOR ALISON!_

My eyes weakly flutter open but immediately closes due to the florescence in the room, blinding me.

"Emily!" Ali's blurry figure screams in joy, giving me a big hug.

I opened my eyes again, trying to readjust my sight by focusing on Alison. It was like I've never seen her before. Her golden locks danced across her shoulders, her ocean blue eyes lighting up the whole room.

"Alison." I mutter weakly. I almost forgot how my voice sounded like. Almost.

"Emily, oh my god Emily! I've missed you so much!" She leaned down and pulled me into a tight hug and I let my blood drained arms limply wrap around her waist.

"I'm going to get the doctors, wait here!" She yells happily and ran out.

Seconds later a doctor came in and started checking my vitals, pulling a bunch of different cords and needles out of my body.

"How are you feeling Ms. Fields?" The doctors asks, writing down something on his notepad.

"Fine." I reply, my voice scratchy.

"Great, I'll be right back." He left the room and Ali immediately stood in front of me again. I smile weakly at her.

"The girls have been here too, they miss you so much." Ali says.

"I've missed you all so much." I say looking into her sparkling eyes, I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I can't, can i? We aren't even a couple and i'm not sure if she even _wants_ to be a couple. She's never said she does, and neither have i for that matter.

After finally getting my cast off, I had apparently I had broken my arm. Ali had texted the girls telling them to meet up at Spencer's house. We're going to surprise them.

Ali rang the bell to the front door and she smiled at Ali. Seconds later Spencer opened the door wider and she saw me standing there.

"Oh my god Emily!" Spencer screams and pulled me into a long hug. The other girls heard Spencer's scream so they came running down, attacking me with hugs.

"I've missed you so much!" Hanna yells, hugging me tighter.

"I'm so glad your'e okay." Aria says, pulling me into yet another hug.

After the hug fest we all went inside to catch up. We started talking about nothing yet everything all at once. I've missed these girls so much, they are my family.

My family, where's my mom?

"Where's my mom?" I ask.

"Emily, your moms in Texas with your dad, she left about one week ago." Ali says, lacing our fingers together.

"When is she coming back?" I swallow back tears, I was hoping for my mom to be here.

"In about a month, she didn't know when you'd wake up." Ali says sympathetically.

"It's okay, I've got you guys." I say honestly. I love these girls more than life.

I pull them all into a big hug, a few tears dripping down my cheeks. _This_ is my family.

Spencer had decided to put on a horror movie, we all sat down on the couch, Ali and I sat next to each other with the other girls on our left. The movie started and Ali leaned her head on my shoulder, snuggling into me. I debated whether to wrap my arm around her and bring her closer, what do the girls know?

I decided to not care about what anyone thought right now, so I wrapped my arm around her waist. The girls sneaked glances in our direction but didn't mention anything. I smiled down at Ali, remembering an earlier sleepover that had ended like this.

- Flashback -

_I picked up my biology book, I've decided to put at least two hours into studying for the test. Right when I opened the book up my phone went off, I dashed across the room and picked it up. My screen lights up and i smile at my wallpaper, it's the girls and I standing on Ali's porch, drinking some fancy drink her mom made us. _

**_Sleepover at Spencer's in 10 minutes. Xo - Ali_**

_One of the reasons why I decided against doing studying and instead going to the sleepover was because Ali invited me. I can't exactly explain it, but every time I think about her or see her my heart does a flip, a tickling feeling in the depth of my stomach. It's frightening yet incredible at the same time._

_When I got there the girls were already sitting in the couch, Hanna in the love seat stuffing popcorn into her mouth, Aria and Spencer on the floor with a dozen pillows and Ali alone on the couch, motioning me to sit next to her. She smiled her beautiful smile and I sucked in a deep breath. _

_Aria had picked The Notebook, which of course we've seen about a hundred times, partly because of Ryan Gosling and partly because we all know that secretly Ali loves romantic movies. I felt Ali's fingers brush against my thigh, my body froze, blood pumping viciously into my face. She noticed my reaction and smirked at me before turning her attention back to the movie. She defiantly knows what she's doing to me. _

_A couple of minutes later Ali's phone went off. No one paid any attention to it, Ali always got texts from plenty of different people everyday. Either guys asking her out or her older field hockey friends. I stared at her curiously, usually Ali would text back, acting all giggly but not now, she was staring down at the screen with crunched up eyebrows and a slight frown on her full pink lips. Ali stood up quickly from the couch. What's bothering her?_

_"Ali, are you alright?" I ask worriedly, grabbing her wrist lightly. _

_"Easy there killer, I'm just going to the bathroom." Ali answered before walking away._

_Neither of the girls had noticed Ali acting.. Weird. I've never seen her this uncomfortable about anything, she always has a straight face with a hip pointed out, ready to pounce on her next victim. She's never nervous about anything. I follow her into the bathroom._

_"Ali?" I ask. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be here because she jumped up in surprise, quickly stuffing her phone in her back pocket. _

_"What are you doing here?" Ali asks, startled. _

_"I- uh, I wanted to see whats wrong." I answer nervously. _

_Ali didn't answer, she just smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the bathroom and back to the couch. Ali let go of my hand and sat down. I still felt her warmth radiate on my fingers, it was an amazing feeling._

_"Where were you guys?" Spencer asks, raising her eyebrows._

_"Now that's none of your business, now is it?" Ali snapped back._

_The girls had changed movie while we were gone, now there was a scary looking murderer on the screen instead of Ryan Gosling._

_Spencer rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the TV. A sudden jump scare came on and Ali jumped up, burying her head into the crock of my neck. My body stiffed and I blushed furiously. Since when does Alison DiLaurentis get scared of a cheesy scary movie?_

_After a couple of seconds of debating, I slowly placed my arm around her shoulder. I expected her to push me away, laugh in my face or make some cryptic gay comment, but instead she just snuggled deeper into my neck and closed her ocean blue eyes. _

_"Aw, don't you two make a cute couple." Hanna teases, throwing a popcorn at my head. _

_Ali bolted straight up and glared at Hanna. If looks could kill, Hanna would already be buried in the ground by now. Hanna immediately ducked her head and turned her attention back to the movie. Ali really is, what some might call, the 'Alpha' of our group._

_Ali let out a big dramatic sigh before leaning back down on me again. Something about Ali's movements made me wonder. I know that she likes to tease me about her suspecting that i have feelings for her but now, it seemed like she just wanted to be held. _

_We continued watching the movie, and because this is a cheesy predictable scary movie, there were plenty of jump scares and each time Ali tightened her grip around me. I love how she does that._

_I love her. _


	8. Chapter 8 - Who's the Birthday Girl?

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight. - Vladimir Nabokov**

_**(I re-uploaded this because the other chapter 8 wasn't working for some strange reason, read this chapter instead of the actual chapter 8)**_

_Chapter 8: Who's the birthday girl?_

**Alison's POV:**

The movie ended and I stood up to stretch. My arms still fell down limply to my sides and I fell back down on the couch next to Emily.

"Does Emily know?" Hanna blurts out. Crap.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at me nervously.

"What do you mean, what don't I know?"

"Em, you know when you got hit?" I grab her hand and squeeze it gently. She nods her head and made eye contact with me. Her deep brown orbs flowed into mine and it was _intoxicating_.

"Well, um it was.. A." I mutter. I didn't want her to worry about anything right now since she just got out of the hospital but I couldn't lie to her. I've done enough lying for a life time.

"A? How do you know?" Emily frantically asks.

"She got a text." Hanna blurts out again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asks, getting slightly irritated.

"I couldn't, A said he would hurt you." I say.

"Well then why did he do this?" Emily motioned her bruised body with her hands.

"I got lost in the moment when I kissed you and the threat completely slipped away from my mind. I promise you that I didn't mean to hurt you, I understand if you're mad and don't want anything to do with m-" I was cut off by Emily's lips crashing onto mine. I was in complete chock. Emily just kissed me._ In front of the girls._

I think she realized what she just did because she had wide eyes and an open mouth, gaping like a fish out of water.

"I'm sorry." She said and ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Are you guys.. Together?" Spencer whispers, incase Emily can hear.

"I- I don't know, we haven't officially said we were." I stutter, looking up the stairs.

"You should talk to her, tell her that we support you guys and that we won't judge." Aria says, smiling.

I nod and just when I was about to walk up the stairs Hanna grabs my elbow.

"But if you break her heart again, i'll break you in half." Hanna half teases, half being deadly serious. I ignore her comment and rush up the stairs. Her door is closed so I knock.

One knock. No answer.

Two knocks. No answer.

Three knocks. Still no answer.

"Emily?" I ask, slowly opening the door.

Emily's lying on her bed, her head buried in a bunch of pillows. She groans when she hears my voice and somehow buries her head deeper into the mountain of pillows.

"Emily, look at me." I say, walking up to her bed. Emily sits up and avoids making eye contact.

"I'm sorry for kissing you."

"Hey," I gently tilt her head up to meet my gaze, "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, remember that I did the same in the car?"

Emily cracks a small smile that melts my heart.

I lay down on her bed and she stares at me, clearly confused.

"Come here." I say, stretching out my arms widely.

"What are you doing?" She says, raising her eyebrows.

"You need to rest, come on." I grab her wrist gently and place her head on my lap. Emily lets out a soft sigh as I play with her beautiful hair.

"Ali?" Emily mumbles, closing her eyes.

"Yeah?" I run a few fingers down the tips of her curls and repeat the process.

"What are we? Like, are we a couple?" Emily stutters.

"No we're not a couple," Emily sits up, looking away from me, "I haven't asked you yet, have i?" I tease.

Emily turns around towards me and stares at me with wide eyes. As if it somehow was a miracle that I was even thinking about the idea of us being a couple.

"Emily Fields, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I ask with a fake british accent.

Emily giggles her beautiful laugh and kisses me.

"I take that as a yes." I murmur in between kisses. After our short make out session I grab her hand and we walk down the stairs. Surprisingly, the girls are still here.

"We have some news." I say, lacing our fingers together.

"We're a couple now." Emily finishes and the girls all give us big hugs.

**Emily's POV:**

Later that night we order in some pizza. Damn, I've missed pizza.

Ali and I sit next to each other at the table with the other girls in front of us. Ali takes a bite out of her slice and a mushroom falls off her pizza. I pick it up and pop it into her mouth. She giggles at me and I lean in to kiss her.

"Em, I have garlic breath." Ali says, trying to pry her way away from our kiss.

I grip her face gently, looking into her eyes, "I don't care." Ali smiles at me and we share a passionate kiss before being interrupted by Spencer clearing her throat.

"I'm _so_ jealous of Emily's love life." Hanna says, letting out a long sigh.

"You want to join the party, Han?" Spencer smirked and playfully nudging her.

"God no, Caleb beats any lesbian action I could ever get. One time we used whip scream to-"

"We don't need _those_ details." Aria says, letting out a short laugh.

"Well, he was a _very_ tasty desert." Hanna replies, taking a sip of her water.

We all burst out laughing and my heart warms at the familiar sound.

I woke up to fluttering lips dancing across my neck, gently sucking behind my earlobe. I turn around to see a smiling blonde hovering over my body.

"Happy birthday beautiful." Ali says, giving me a quick peck.

"Birthday? I haven't even checked to see what date it was. After being in a coma for a couple of months, I guess i forgot.

"Good morning." I smile widely at her, accepting a bouquet of blood red roses.

"Thank you, these are beautiful," I stroke the rose peddles delicately, "Almost as beautiful as you." Ali blushed and let out a giggle.

"Oh please, mushy squash." She laughs.

"After you shower come downstairs, I have a surprise for you." Ali winks and I walk into the bathroom.

**Alison's POV:**

Emily's mom had called me, we decided to surprise Emily by bringing her here. Unfortunately her dad couldn't come but I know she'll be thrilled to see her mother again.

"Is she up yet?" Pam asks, flipping a pancake.

"Yeah, she's taking a shower." You can practically suffocate on the awkward silence filling the kitchen. Pam clears her throat and looks down at the pancakes.

"Are you and Emily a couple now? I saw you two sleeping in her bed last night." Oh no, please don't let this be an interrogation.

"Yeah, officially since yesterday." I answer nervously.

Pam just nods her head and flips another pancake onto the plate

"I know how it was before you disappeared, Emily told me. She said that she had feelings for you and you used her feelings for your benefit." So this _is_ and interrogation. The swelling feeling of guilt washes over me as I remember the cruel things I said to Emily back then.

"I know how I treated Emily, and I regret _every_ single bit of it, but I promise you that I'm not manipulating her in any way. I-" I want to say that I love her, but I feel like I should tell Emily that before I tell her mom.

"I believe you, but I won't let you hurt her again."

"I'll never hurt her, I promise."

Pam smiles at me before turning her attention back to the perfectly cooked pancakes that were ready now. I hear the faint sound of footsteps moving down the stairs.

"Ali it smells delicious, when did you learn to make so goo-" Emily stopped mid sentence when she saw her mom standing in the kitchen, arms stretched out waiting for a hug.

"Mom!" Emily shrieked and ran to her mom and they hugged for a good couple of minutes. I smiled at the sight.

"When did you get back? I thought you were in Texas with dad." Emily asks, smiling brightly.

"I got back late last night, you guys were already asleep," Pam wiped away some tears with her back palm.

"Are you alright?" Pam asks.

"Yeah, I feel much better." Emily smiles at her.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, I'll leave you two alone." Pam walks out of the kitchen and I drag Emily up to her room.

I secretly text the girls to come over now.

Emily sits down on her bed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Emily asks excitedly.

"That's a surprise my darling." I smirk and walk over to her, sitting down in her lap.

Emily's arms wrap around my frame and she buries her face in the crock of my neck, leaving a trail of tender kisses up and down my neck, possibly leaving a hicky that I'll later have to cover up.

I spun around so I was straddling her and kissed her forcefully. Emily's hands traveled up and down my hips, sending shivers up my spine. I push her gently backwards and we collapse on top of the bed, still kissing hungrily. I felt her tongue explore inside of my mouth as I snaked my hand up the hem of her shirt, feeling her hot skin underneath my fingertips.

I move my lips from her mouth to her neck and start to leave a trail of kisses until I reach her lower stomach and then I went back up to her plump lips. Emily's hands fluttered up my spine underneath my shirt, just the feeling of her hands on my spine is sending me on an overdrive. I gently tug at the bottom of Emily's shirt, motioning her to take it off. Emily awkwardly shrugged her shirt off and I felt my jaw hit the floor. Even though Emily had a bra on, I started moving my fingers upwards.

**Emily's POV:**

Ali's bare hands creased my rips and with a strong kiss she gripped my breast, gently massaging them.

"Oh my god, Ali." I moan out.

I'm in to much of a daze to do anything. Let alone kiss her back but after a few seconds of practically being paralyzed by Ali's touch, I grip her shirt and quickly yank it over her head, revealing a sexy red lace bra. She's so beautiful. I start creasing her breast.

"Emily." The sound of her sighing my name is so..

_so unreal._

Ali starts to unclasp my bra but I move her fingers away, planting sweet kisses on them instead.

"Ali, we should stop." I moan out.

"You don't want to?" Ali asks, a slight hurt expression on her face.

"No, no believe me, I want to but we should wait, this isn't the right time for it with my mom right downstairs." I say, twirling a lock of her hair around my finger.

"Yeah, and the girls will be here any minute now." The girls?

"When did you invite them?"

Right on que, someone knocked on my door.

Ali and I stare at each other for half a second before frantically picking up clothes and putting them on. I end up with Ali's shirt on backwards while she ends up with my shirt inside out. The door opens and we see a laughing Spencer, Hanna and Aria.

"What are you wearing, Em?" Spencer teases. I blush and nervously straighten out Ali's shirt.

"You don't have to tell us, we heard _plenty_." Aria laughs.

They think that we- Oh my god.

"We didn't have sex." Ali says, rolling her eyes.

"Really? It sure sounded like it." Spencer says, smirking.

Ali glared at her and I blushed. God this is embarrassing, what if we _would_ have had sex and they had walked in on us?

"So what are we doing for my birthday?" I ask, trying to pry my way out of this conversation.

"As I said before, it's a surprise my darling." Ali says and motions me to follow her outside. The other girls all have big smiles plastered on their faces as we walk away and over to Ali's car.

The girls were already out of my room but i quickly grabbed Ali's elbow and threw off my shirt and she did the same. We quickly put the right shirts on and walk outside hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9 - Not all Surprises are Good

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**Silence makes you sick - Resurrection Graves**

**_(This is the longest chapter I've written, 3000+ words, enjoy!)_**

_Chapter 9: Not all Surprises are Good_

**Emily's POV:**

We got in the car and Ali started the engine.

"So, what's the surprise?" I'm really excited, this is the first birthday I've celebrated since Ali's been back.

Ali sat silently for a couple of seconds with a grin plastered on her face. The back car doors suddenly flung open and my three best friends jumped in.

"Did you tell her yet?" Hanna asks.

"I was just about to when you three jumped in." Ali says, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, we couldn't wait any longer!" Spencer yells out happily.

"Emily," I turn my attention back to the blonde, "Here's your present." Ali hands me an envelope with a neat red ribbon tightly rapped around it.

I slowly untie the ribbon and open the envelope up. I let out a shrike of joy.

"OH MY GOD ALISON!" I grab her face tightly and kiss her passionately.

"Isn't that what you said a few minutes ago." Hanna teases and Spencer and Aria laugh.

"Are you excited?" Ali asks.

"Of course I'm excited, we're finally going to Paris!" I yell out and kiss her perfect lips again.

"And incase you didn't notice, we're coming with you!" Aria yells out excitedly. This is going to be the best birthday ever, me and my best friends.

"How long are we going away for?" I ask, smiling coyly.

"How about forever?" She answers, smiling adorably at me.

"Actually for five days, we can't miss _too_ much school." Spencer interrupts and I let out a small laugh.

"When are we leaving?"

"Right now, we already packed your stuff." Ali answers, motioning to the suitcases in the back.

I'm really going to Paris. Wow.

"I can't believe this, this is amazing! I love you so _so_ much." I kiss her tightly but immediately let go when I realize what I'd just said.

Ali stares at me with wide eyes but leans in to give me a quick peck.

The girls were all silent, they must have realized that I just made this trip completely awkward.

"Let's go." Ali says nervously and drives towards the airport.

**Alison's POV:**

We arrive at the crowded airport and it's really strange. Every time I've had to go on a plane when I've been hiding I've had to be disguised as Vivian Darkbloom, but now I'm _Alison DiLaurentis._

I think Emily notices my discomfort because she reaches over and grabs my hand, tracing small circles with her thumb. I'm so lucky to have her.

I still can't believe she actually said that she loves me, I love her to but if I tell her, then it makes it so much more real, and I'm still afraid I might mess her up, cause her pain and misery all over again. Why? Because it's in my _nature_.

"Boarding for flight 205 is starting now." The flight attendant announced over the speakers.

"That's our plane." I led the girls to the gate. I saw a bunch of people whispering and glancing over at me and my friends. I guess it will always be like this, I'm the dead girl that's no longer dead.

We boarded the plane and I sat down next to Emily and Hanna while Aria and Spencer were in front of us.

I notice Emily fidgeting a little during take off, her foot was quickly tapping down on the floor while her fingers were sloppily drumming against the armrest.

"Afraid of flying?" I wouldn't have thought that with everything Emily's been through, that a few hours of flying would freak her out. I place my hand over hers and give her a reassuring squeeze.

"A little, I don't like the idea of my life being in the hands of a total stranger." Emily closed her eyes and let in a deep breath.

"Well that _stranger_ is a trained professional, and you don't have to worry, I'm here." I hope that will reassure her a little.

"I know." She whispers before leaning down on my shoulder to fall asleep.

**Emily's POV:**

I woke up to the screeching sound of wheals attaching to the ground. I open my eyes to see a sleeping Ali leaning on a sleeping Hanna's shoulder, their blonde hair practically tangled together. I smile at them.

When I reach over to move a strand of gold locks from Ali's face she flutters her eyes open.

"Where are we?" She asks, rubbing her eyes. She's most likely in some disoriented state.

"Well this is _your_ surprise." I smile at her. She's so cute.

Ali lets out a loud gasp and then starts smiling like a little kid on christmas.

"We're here? Already?" She stretches her neck to get a better view out of the window.

"Yup, we slept the entire flight." I answer, grinning at her.

"Then I have _a lot_ of making up to do." Ali leans over and gives me a long sweet kiss.

**Alison's POV:**

After we checked in at the hotel I handed everyone their keys.

"Okay, Em and I will share a room and then you three can share one."

The girls all nodded and walked into their room, leaving me with Emily.

"We finally made it." I say, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist.

"You and me in sweet Parie." Emily says kissing my neck tenderly.

Emily scooped me up and carried me bridal style into our room, it was beautiful. We had a mesmerizing view of the Eiffel Tower from our balcony, the queen size bed was filled with big fluffy white pillows and the delicious smell of flowers from outside filled the room.

"Wow, look at the view!" Emily shouted out and opened up the balcony doors, letting her hair flow easily in the breeze.

"Yeah, we got lucky." I wrap my arms around her from behind, placing my chin on her shoulder. I wish we could just stay here forever, no worries about A or any other interferences. Just me and Emily.

Emily turned around facing me but still wrapped up in my arms.

"We should go check with the girls, I really want to see the Eiffel Tower." Emily says excitedly.

"Yeah lets go." I intertwine our fingers together and we walk into the girls room. Aria is looking out at the Eiffel Tower, taking pictures, Hanna is fixing her hair in the mirror while Spencer is neatly unpacking her clothes.

"How do you like your room?" I ask them.

"We love it, thank you." Aria answers, giving me a hug.

"You're welcome, now lets go explore Paris!" I shrike happily.

We got to the Eiffel Tower and it's amazing. We decided to take the elevators up since Emily's still recovering. When we got to the top there were few people there since it was only 9 in the morning.

Emily walked over to the edge and stood there, looking out at the view. She was breathtaking. Her brown curly hair was blowing loosely in the wind, letting her flower-like perfume explode around her. Emily quickly spun around, smirking at me.

"Enjoying the view?" She teases, knowing I was staring at her.

"Yes, especially from up here." I reply coyly.

"Oh really." Emily whispers into my ear, making me weak to my knees.

"Yes really." I crash my lips on hers and snake my fingers through her soft hair.

"Stop acting like you're on a honeymoon, it's making me sick." Hanna says, fake gagging.

We ignore her comment and continue kissing.

After spending our entire day shopping, going to cafes and just enjoying the city, we decided to go out and eat dinner at some restaurant a woman at the store recommended. We had gone back to the hotel to change into a more formal fitting attire.

"Welcome to Le Bouillon Chartier, may I take your order?" The man asked with a heavy french accent.

After we ordered out food I had to go to the bathroom.

"I've got to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." I lean down and give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Want me to go with you?" Emily asks.

"No, you stay, I'll be right back." I walk away towards the bathroom.

I fling the bathroom door open and looked myself in the mirror, fixing any imperfections. Before I could even react what was happening I felt a cold hand cover my face with a rag, _poisoning_ me. My vision blurred and I shut my eyes.

**Emily's POV:**

Ali's been in the bathroom for a long time now, I hope she's alright.

"What's taking Ali so long?" Spencer asks, looking around the restaurant.

"I'm going to go and check on her." I walk quickly to where the bathrooms are located.

I push the door open but no one's there, not even in the stalls.

"Ali?" Where the hell is she?

No answer.

Now I'm worried, why would she just leave?

I pull my phone out and press dial, but to my disappointment it directly goes to voicemail. I search the bathroom for any signs of Alison when I notice something lying in the sink.

"A rag?" I pick it up and inspect it. It's damp and has a weird smell to it, sort of like alcohol. I run out of the bathroom and back to the girls.

"Did you see her?" Hanna asks.

"No, she's gone." I barely choke out.

"What? Where could she have gone?" Spencer asks.

"I don't know, but I found this." I hand Spencer the rag and she inspects it, noticing the smell.

"I think," Spencer smells it quickly, "I think this is fluitrazepam."

"Speak english." Hanna says, annoyed.

"It's a drug that can make someone unconscious, knock them out." I feel like someone knocked the breath out of me. Someone might have drugged Ali.

"Ali's been drugged!" Hanna shouts out but quickly clamps a hand over her own mouth.

"Maybe, we've got to find her." Spencer says and quickly leaves a couple of bills on the table before rushing out of the restaurant.

I can barely move. My world has seemed to stop functioning. Alison could be in danger, someone could have drugged her. Was it A? What if she's d-

I can't let myself go down those thoughts, she has to be fine.

She _has_ to be.

"What if the rag wasn't used agains Alison, it could have been someone else." Aria says trying to stay positive.

"That's a big if." I mutter.

The silence broke off by all of our phones ringing. I gulp and look down at my screen.

**Sorry if I scared you guys. I'm planning a surprise, I'll be back soon. - Alison **

I let out a sigh of relief, she's okay.

"Did you guys know about this?"

"No, she hasn't told us about this surprise." Spencer answers.

"Okay, well I'm tired and since Ali's out planning something we should head back to the hotel and wait for her." Hanna says, waving at a taxi to pull over.

We climb in to the taxi. I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something bad is happening, but I shake the feeling away.

Everything's fine.

**Alison's POV: (Warning: Mature contents) **

I woke up to the feeling of metal scraping hard against my skin. My eyes felt like 1000 pounds when I tried to lift them, but I only saw darkness. I started panicking, trying to move but something held me in place. Chains.

"You're finally awake, I was afraid I'de killed you." A dark raspy voice called out from the darkness. My heartbeat rose to the word killed. I shook my arms violently, in an attempt to break free from the chains holding me hostage, but instead my prying somehow only made them tighter.

"What do you want!" I scream out.

"_You_." He turns the lights on and it blinds me for a second. I look up at his face and cringe back automatically until my back hits the cold, damp wall. His hair is tousled messily, his cold dark eyes staring at me like I was some piece of meat, his arms covered with tattoos and a sickening smirk dancing upon his lips.

The man approaches me and I start crying out, screaming, in hope that someone might hear me.

"You can scream all you want, there is no one that can hear you." He chuckles darkly and then shrugs of his leather jacket. His black t-shirt has a work name tag on it, his name is Cyrus.

I start kicking my legs forcefully, tears streaming down my face.

Cyrus crouches down in front of me and pushes a strand of hair away from my face but I manage to bite his finger, causing him to jump up in surprise.

"You bitch!" He yells and punches me square in the jaw. The impact throws my head back so I hit the brick wall and I let out a painful cry. I feel drops of blood slowly running down the back of my neck.

"You've got to learn how to behave!" He roars and rips off his shirt. I start crying hysterically.

"Please. Don't!" I beg in between sobs. He just laughs bitterly.

Cyrus literally rips off my red dress and I try to kick him but he holds my legs in place. He stares at me hungrily before pulling his pants down, leaving us both in our underwear.

"NO PLEASE!" I scream, trying to pry my way out of the chains. The metal scraping away the skin on my wrist.

"BEHAVE!" He booms. I see his hand reach down next to him and my heart falls. He picks up the sharp black and quickly slices my upper arm. I let out a new ear piercing scream every time the knife cuts a new area of my body.

Most of my upper body was covered in slashes and blood by now.

Cyrus strips of his underwear and I feel the urge to vomit at the sight of him. He the cuts off my panties and starts attacking my lips with sloppy, disgusting kisses. He grips the knife and places it right below my chin and I feel like I'm about to pass out from anxiety. He then points the tip of the knife to my throat, pressing it hard on my skin but without actually breaking the skin.

I feel him thrust roughly inside of me and I scream out in pain. He continues his pace for about 45 minutes. 45 minutes of pain, blood, screaming, effortlessly kicking and crying.

45 minutes of complete hell.

Cyrus pulls himself away from me. I glare at him, not giving him the satisfaction of any more of my tears. He gives me a sinister smile and pushes me into the brick wall, and I nearly black out.

"If you tell anyone _anything_, I'll come find you and next time," He slices the knife across my stomach one last time, "You'll be dead."

The blood drips down onto my hands and I feel completely numb. The last thing I see is Cyrus blurry figure walk away into the darkness. My body falls down and I drift off.

I wake up, my head throbbing loudly against my ears. Pain writhing inside and out. My eyes weakly flutter open and I notice the chains are no longer there. I grip a metal pole next to me and use all my strength to pull myself up. My bloody hands grip my stomach, trying to ease the pain.

My eyes adjust and I notice all my blood lying on the floor, it's a sickening feeling. I see my purse and my dress but it's torn open in the front. I look around for anything to wear, and I see a bed sheet.

I quickly wrap the sheet around me and weakly run out of the building with my purse gripped tightly. I end up in an ally that I recognize, this is close to our hotel.

I run towards the hotel but I trip on the sheet. I fall down on the wet cement and let out a cry of pain. I debate whether to just lay here, rot away.

Why shouldn't i?

The only thing motivating me to keep on going is Emily.

Emily. Emily. Emily, I chant in my head and it gives me a little extra strength to pull myself up and keep running. Never stop running, Alison.

I finally arrive outside of the hotel and I rush past the lobby and up to our room. I reach out to twist the door knob when I remember Cyrus' voice boom in my head.

_You can't tell anyone._

_Next time you'll be dead_

I reach into my purse and take out my phone, I have about 10 new messages.

**You're so sweet, thank you for the surprises :) - Emily**

Surprise? I look through my sent messages and I guess Cyrus had sent one to them saying I was busy fixing a surprise.

**Ali, you can answer me. I'm not mad at you for ditching us. - Emily**

**Alison what surprise is this? You never told us. - Spencer**

**Tell me the surprise, I can keep a secret ;) - Aria**

**Are you coming home soon? I miss having you here :( - Emily**

Fresh tears start welling up in my eyes.

**Does this take the whole night to set up? - Spencer**

**Where the hell are you, Em's getting worried - Hanna**

**Are you okay? - Emily**

**Where are you? - Aria**

**I left the door unlocked, goodnight xo - Emily**

**We're going to bed, night. - Spencer**

I wipe away my tears and slowly open the door. Thankfully Emily is sleeping peacefully, now I just have to change and fix myself up.

I grab a long sleeved sweater and a pair of jeans. I took a quick shower, rinsing the cuts and washing away the dirt. I put on a lot of bandades and thank god none of the cuts were too deep, otherwise I would have had to gotten stitches. I look up in the mirror and notice a big bruise on my nose from the punch. Thank you make up.

After I fixed myself up I walked over to Emily who was still sleeping. I lay down next to her, watched her sleep until the sun rose. My mind was on overdrive from what Cyrus did.

**Emily's POV:**

I woke up to someone stroking my hair lightly. I open my eyes to see a blonde smiling down at me.

"Good morning sweetie." Ali says.

"When did you get home?" I ask tiredly.

"Late, I had a few things to fix." She replied. I noticed something in her eyes, fear maybe?

"Are you okay?" I ask cautiously, gripping her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiles and me. I lean over to kiss her but before my lips could reach hers she quickly stood up and walked over to the door.

"You want to get breakfast? I'm starving." I nod, why did she just reject my kiss? Did I do something wrong?

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower, I'll meet you down there." I reply, getting out of bed.

"Um, I'll wait here until you're done." Ali says nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange."

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep so good." She slumped down on the chair and smiled at me.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I walked into the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower Ali was starring down at her feet with a emotionless expression on her face.

"The girls are waiting for us, lets go." Ali gave me a smile and walked out of the room.

There was something different with that smile, it was..

_Broken._


	10. Chapter 10 - Outburst

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you. - Sarah Dessen**

_Chapter 10: Outburst_

**Alison's POV:**

After breakfast we had decided to go shopping, I thought that a shopping spree might help ease my mind a bit. After hitting about six store we went over to this cute little boutique.

Hanna got a cute blue scarf and we walked over to the register to pay. The employee grabbed the scarf without making eye contact and announced the price in a french accent. As Hanna was getting her money out the man raised his head and looked me dead in the eye. It was him.

_Cyrus._

Cyrus smirks at me slightly and I freeze. My hands grip the counters for balance, knuckles turning white and my heart was beating rapidly. I took a step back, and then another until I was back against the wall. Emily and the others were starring at me confused. I couldn't breathe.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Emily asks.

Before I could open my mouth, Cyrus ran over towards me and started punching me. I screamed out In pain and collapsed on the floor. Emily's voice was booming in my ears as she tried to get me to listen to her but I only heard the sickening sound of Cyrus laugh every time his fist connected with my face.

I felt myself being placed in someones arms. I open my eyes and see Emily holding me tightly against her.

"Shh, it's okay." Emily cooed as she strokes my face, trying to calm me down.

I look around the store. Cyrus isn't here. An old lady behind the counter is staring at me with wide eyes, as if she'd just whiteness the most horrifying thing in her life.

_I had imagined it._

Tears fall freely from my eyes so I burry my head deeper into Emily's chest.

Emily eventually picks me up and carries me out of the store and into some alley by the corner of the street. It was raining slightly.

"Alison what happened?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, you practically gave that lady a heart attack." Hanna says.

"I, uh- I don't know." I answer nervously.

"Ali, you can tell us." Emily says, standing in front of me.

"It's nothing, it was just a panic attack, remember I got one in school?"

"_Just_ a panic attack?" Spencer says, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine guys, really." I tell them with as much conviction as I can but it's hard to convince someone else when you're not even sure about it.

"I'm going to take Ali back to the hotel." Emily says and grabs my hand.

"You don't have to do that, I don't want to ruin your day." The real season is that I don't want Emily to come with me because then that will lead to more unanswered questions.

"I want to, lets go." Emily and I walk silently away from the girls.

Our walk home is mostly quiet except when Emily pops the 'Are you okay?' question over and _over_ again and each time I just nod my head slightly, like clock work.

We arrive at the hotel and I sink down in one of the chairs while Emily stands with her back against the wall, arms crossed.

"What aren't you telling me?" Emily says, frustrated.

"Nothing." I whisper.

"I thought we were done with the lies Ali, but clearly we're back to the same place as we were before." Emily is getting more pissed off by the second. This is not good.

"I'm not lying." My voice cracks and it gives it right away.

"There you go again, what's so important to lie about?" Emily throws her arms up in defeat.

I just sit still, not speaking or moving. My mind flashes back to the events of last night. The pain, confusion, tears, horror, everything. I feel tears prickling in my eyes.

"If we can't be honest with each other then how can I trust you!" Emily yells.

"Just trust me on this, it's nothing_ you_ have to worry about!" I yell back, standing up from my chair.

"Of course I should worry if my girlfriend is randomly screaming in stores and then lying about why she did it!" It's the first time Emily's called me her girlfriend, but I'm to pissed off to care about that right now. She doesn't understand anything.

"You don't know _anything_!" I scream, tears running down my cheek.

"You're right I don't, because you don't trust me!" Emily screams back. Emily's face is horrifying, I've never seen her this angry and it scares me.

"I do trust you!"

"How can I believe that when you won't even tell me this!" Emily takes a step closer towards me and I automatically back up so I'm back-to-back with the wall. Emily stares at me confused, she opens her mouth to speak but closes it and walks out instead.

"Emily wait!" I run after her until we're out in the middle off the empty street yelling at each other. The forceful rain was drizzling down our faces, making it hard to see anything.

"I can't do this, Alison!" My heart practically stops. Some tourists walking by stop to look at us, whispering to each other.

"Can't do what?" I challenge.

_"This!" _She says and motions her hands towards me.

I stand there stunned. Emily is breaking up with me. Instead of fighting back, defending my guard, I let her win. She deserves so much better than me.

Emily starts walking away from me, but I open my mouth.

"I love you!" I yell and she stops. Her body non moving and she turns slowly around facing me.

"Ali-" I run over to Emily and cut her off by kissing her passionately. Emily stands frozen for a couple of seconds before moving her lips in sync with mine. After a while I pull away, starring into her deep brown eyes.

"You're _intoxicating_." Emily says, tucking a strand of wet hair behind my ear.

"I _hate_ how you've got me rapped around your fingers ever so tightly," Emily cups my face with her hands, my breath hitching in my throat, "And yet I can't find away to _stay away_ from you."

"I pull her into another deep kiss as the rain drops run down on her lips and into our mouths.

"You want to go inside?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm pretty wet." Emily says, smirking at me.

"I can tell." I twist my fingers in her soaked hair.

Emily and I run back inside and into our room. I quickly throw off my clothes and grab the nearest shirt, it's Emily's old sharks sweatshirt. The sweatshirt is warm and long and has Emily's amazingly floral scent to it.

We both crawl under the warm sheets and I curl up in a ball, hugging my knees to produce more heat into my body. Emily turns around so she's facing me and snuggles me into her, her heat radiating onto me and I instantly warm up.

I quickly fall asleep.

**Emily's POV:**

Ali's asleep and I'm left thinking what to do. I clearly love her and apparently she loves me to but if she keeps lying things will fall apart and I don't want to be heart broken by Alison again.

I can't sleep but after awhile I feel Ali twisting her body restlessly. I see her eyebrows furrow and her breath quickens. She must be having a nightmare. I rap my arms tighter around her, hoping it will help.

I think I made it worse, as soon as I wrap my arms around her she starts whimpering, thrashing a little, kicking her legs slightly, like she's trying to get _away_ from my embrace. I whisper her name softly in her ear, trying to sooth her.

Ali lets out a weak cry and grips the sheets tighter. I don't know what to do, should I wake her up?

Finally she stops moving, meaning that her nightmare was probably over.

"NO PLEASE!" Ali screams and jolts up. Her breath is loud and she has tears running down her cheeks.

"What happened?" I say, pulling her into a tight hug as her tears drain my shirt.

"I had a nightmare." She whispers into the fabric.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, kissing her head.

"Um, not now, I'm tired." Ali shifts her position so her head is on my stomach with her arms draped tightly around my waist, hugging me so tightly almost as if she's afraid someone might snatch her away.

"It's okay, goodnight." I lay my head back and close my eyes.

Before I'm completely asleep I hear a faint muffled whisper coming from Alison.

"Cyrus."


	11. Chapter 11 - Coming to Your Senses

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death - Robert Fulghum**

_Chapter 11: Coming to Your Senses_

**Alison's POV:**

I woke up to the bright sun shining up our hotel room, I stretched my arms above my head but I quickly pulled them down when my body reminded me of the pain in my stomach.

I notice that Emily's not lying next to me? Where is she?

"Good morning." Emily says, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, sleep well?" I ask, lying back down on the bed.

"Um, not really." Uh oh.

"Wh- why?" I stutter, afraid of the answer.

"Who's Cyrus?"

My head snaps up and my blood turns cold. How the hell did she know about Cyrus? What was going to happen to me now? What was going to happen to _her? _Cyrus might hurt Emily if she knows anything, I can't live with that possibility.

So I do the only thing I know how to do;

_Lie._

"Who?" I ask.

"You said his name last night, I think you were asleep." Shit.

"Yeah, I probably had some weird dream, but I don't remember a certain Cyrus." I reply shakily and Emily nods her head, walking away from me.

A week later we are boarding our flight back to Rosewood. I sit next to Emily and Aria while Spencer and Hanna were behind us.

I close my eyes thinking about the past week. This week was supposed to be the best week of my life but instead it turned out to be the worst. Emily kept on trying to push me to tell her something but I kept my lips sealed. Maybe- just maybe, now that we'll be thousands of miles away from Cyrus I could tell her.

_Maybe._

The flight attendant announced that we will be taking off any minute now. The remaining passengers were boarding the plane and I glanced over my shoulder, catching a glims of a familiar looking tattoo.

The man put his carry-on under his seat and turned around in my direction. My sight seemed to fail as I whiteness the horrifying creature standing in front of me.

Cyrus.

Cyrus smirked at me before sitting down in his seat. He had the same filthy clothes he had on the day he-

Tears started running down my cheek and Emily looks over at me worriedly.

"Alison, what's wrong?" Emily brushes the remaining tears away from my face.

"This week hasn't exactly been what you planned, right?"

Emily gave me a small smile, "I don't mind, just the fact that I actually got a chance to go to Paris with you, you have no idea how long I've waited to kiss you on top of the Eiffel Tower."

I kissed her lightly before leaning down on her shoulder. I looked over at Cyrus direction and he was starring right back at me, like he was trying to find a good time to attack. I cringe deeper into Emily's side, ducking my head under her arm, hoping for protection.

I _hate_ this feeling. I _hate_ feeling like I need protection.

Emily kisses my head and I forced my eyes shut, forcing myself to fall asleep.

**Emily's POV:**

Ali feel asleep, her eyebrows scrunching up slightly.

"Have you noticed something.. _Off_ about Alison?" I ask Aria.

Aria tilts her head to the side, getting a better view of a sleeping Ali clinging tightly to me.

"I guess, after the restaurant she seemed upset about something." Aria states before turning her attention back to the magazine in her hands.

I frown and look down at her face. My eyes wandered around the plane and I stop my gaze at a man sitting across from us. He met my stare and quickly looked down. What was _his_ deal?

Suddenly Ali started shaking and mumbling into my shirt. I warp my arms tighter around her but she continues shaking.

"What's wrong?" Aria asks, looking over at Ali who is now slightly thrashing in my arms.

"I- I don't know," I kiss her forehead soothingly, "She was acting like this in the hotel at night, I think she's having a nightmare."

Ali keeps on restlessly moving around in her seat, a few whimpers escaping her mouth.

"What did you do last time?" Aria asks, placing her hand on Ali's arm.

"I just held her but eventually she woke up." I pull Ali tighter into my body.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Ali suddenly yells out and stumbles out of her seat, lying on the ground. Every passenger had silenced down and stared shockingly at Alison.

"Alison?" I ask cautiously, pulling her up from the ground.

She looks confused. Ali's eyes dart across the plane and tears were prickling in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I ask gently. The girls and the other passengers were starring at us worriedly.

Ali just nods and pulls me into a tight hug, crying softly into my shirt. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly against my chest. The passengers sat down in their seats and we did as well.

Ali clinged to my arm tightly the entire flight but we didn't say a word. What has happened to her?

**Alison's POV:**

The taxi pulled out in front of my house and the girls left while Emily and I walked silently inside. The house was dark and abandoned;

_Just like me._

"Ali, what's really going on? You know you can trust me." Emily says, standing in front of me in the living room.

"I know I can, but-"

"No buts, Ali. Please just tell me whats bothering you, I can help you." Emily interrupted and placed her hand over mine.

"I've been thinking about, uh, _us_." I say nervously.

"What about us?" Emily answers worriedly, gripping my hand tighter. I really don't deserve her.

"You're to good for me," I look into her beautiful eyes and continue, "You care about everyone but yourself, you've risked your life for me countless times, you protect the people you love, you have a warm heart-"

Emily interrupts me by pulling me into a tight hug.

"You don't deserve me, I'm just bringing you down." I mumble into her shirt.

Emily instantly pulls away from the hug and places her hands on the side of my face, borring into my eyes.

"You are not brining me down, okay?" Emily kisses my forehead gently, "Without you I wouldn't have had the courage to finally admit to myself what I am, without you I would have never met my best friends."

"Without you I would have never found the love of my life," I interrupt her by pressing my lips to hers.

"You're what's keeping me alive." I murmur into her lips.

**Emily's POV:**

"Do you want to stay over tonight? I don't want to be alone." Ali says, walking out from the bathroom.

"Sure, but I don't have any-" Ali throws a pair of boy shorts and a tank top towards me, the same ones I was wearing when I slept over at her house and we kissed.

I smile at her and quickly change. I crawl into bed next to her and Ali instantly curls up towards me. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she shuts her ocean blue eyes.

After about two hours of not being able to sleep, I get out of bed to get a glass of water. When I get back into bed Ali must have kicked the sheets off in sleep. I placed the sheets gently over her body and I notice something on her thigh.

A scar.

Panic waved over me as I inspected the scar with my eyes. _When_ did she get this? _How_ did she get this? Is_ this _why she's been acting so strange lately?

My blood froze when I realized something. It was a _stab wound_.

Ali stirred and woke up.

"Hey." I was to in shock to reply but Ali noticed my stare and quickly pulled the covers over her thighs.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Ali stuttered out.

"Please tell me who did this to you." I demand. I'll kill anyone who hurt her, _no one_ hurts Alison.

Ali looks up from her bed and stares me in the eye.

**Alison's POV:**

_I'm tired_. I'm to tired to think.

Cyrus can't find me right? I can't keep lying to Emily, it's ruining our relationship. I stay silent for a couple of minutes and Emily gets out of bed and walks down the stairs.

"Emily wait!" I shout and follow her down to the living room.

I suck in a deep breath, if anything happens to Emily or the other girls because of _this_, I'll kill Cyrus myself.

"Please just tell me." Emily pleads.

"The night at the restaurant." I whisper out, waiting to see her reaction.

"Yeah, you were planning something." Emily says.

"No, I wasn't." Confusion crosses over her face, but it quickly turns to anger when she realizes I've been lying all this time.

"You lied." Emily states coldly.

"Only becau-"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LYING!" Emily booms and quickly walks over to where I'm standing. Her eyes are filled with fury and it terrifies me.

"I'm not ly-" I stutter out, tears glistering in my eyes.

"STOP IT ALISON OR I SWEAR TO GOD!" Emily yells, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Emily please-" I go to pull her in for a hug but the second I touch her she pushes me roughly back, causing me to fall down to the ground.

My back hurt but I was to much in shock to do anything, Emily looks completely in shock as well but she bends down trying to get me to stand up.

"Ali-" Emily's soft voice is quickly cut off and I see the same basement I was in with Cyrus. Emily's hands slowly turn into his large ones and her angelic face morphs into his sick grin.

Cyrus grabs me by the elbows, forcing me to stand up.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream, trying to kick him in the shins but he just grabs me tighter, probably leaving a bruise.

Cyrus just smiles at me but eventually I kick him in the stomach, sending him flying back in shock. I take this time to escape and I quickly stumble up the stairs.

When I'm almost at the top I feel arms grasp around my waist, pulling me down with him. My vision suddenly fades away and all I see is darkness, I feel his arms gripping me tightly and it's making me sick.

I feel Cyrus holding me tightly to his chest, crushing every bone in my body. I feel him breathing down the back of my neck, it's a _sickening_ feeling.

"CYRUS PLEASE STOP!" I manage to yell out in between the excruciating pain.

Cyrus surprisingly lets me go and I sprint somewhere, my vision slowly coming back but it's painfully blurry, making my head explode. I trip on the carpet and I fall down to the floor. The cold wood touches my cheek and I close my eyes.

**Emily's POV:**

"CYRUS PLEASE STOP!" My mind stops working. This is the second time she's said his name, _who is he_? What did he do to her? Does she think _I'm_ Cyrus?

I quickly let go of her when I realize that I might be hurting her. Ali instantly sprints away from my embrace but she trips on the carpet. I run over towards her, but she doesn't move.

"ALISON!" I yell, trying to get her to wake up. I pick her limp body in my arms and carry her up stairs and lay her down on her bed.

I sit still for about 15 minutes, trying to process everything that had just happened. My mind was driving me crazy with all these questions.

Who is Cyrus? Is she going to be okay? Why did she lie? What happened that night? Was this another weird panic attack?

I reach over for my phone and dial Spencer's number.

"Hey, Emily." Spencer says cheerfully.

"You guys have got to come over here right now, something bad happened to Ali." I spit out, fighting back tears.

"What happened?" Spencer asks worriedly.

"Just hurry!" I yell before hanging up.

**Alison's POV:**

Voices fill my mind and it made my brain feel dizzy. I finally manage to connect the voices to the people and I recognize Spencer's, Aria's, Hanna's,

Emily's.

I open my eyes and see that they are all talking about something rapidly, their backs turned around so they can't see me. I try to stand up but I fail and I fall down on the ground, again.

The girls spin around and Emily picks me up, placing me on the bed.

Silence filled the room and I noticed the girls faces. They were confused, scared, angry, tired. _All because of me._

"Who's Cyrus?" Emily asks. I can tell that she doesn't have the energy to argue anymore and honestly, I don't have the energy to lie anymore.

"He's the one who broke me." I whisper out.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Night to Remember

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies - Aristotle**

_Chapter 12: A Night to Remember _

**Alison's POV:**

The girls stare at me in silence, mouth open wide.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Spencer says, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Cyrus," I pause to take a deep breath, "The night at the restaurant, he was in the bathroom with me."

Fresh tears start falling down and Emily pulls me into a tight hug.

"Ali, what did he do?" Emily whispers in my ear and I fight back more painful tears.

"He- he drugged me and then took me to this empty basement a- and-" I couldn't finish my sentence without bursting into tears. The girls stare at me in shock, covering their mouths with their hands in disbelief. Emily hugs me tighter and cradles me in her arms.

I let my tears freely fall for a good five minutes before I pull myself together and wipe away the remaining tears.

"He raped me and then knocked me out. When I woke up he was gone and I ran back to the hotel." I sob out and burry my head in the crock of Emily's neck.

The girls join in on our hug and we all stand there, holding each other for a couple of minutes.

"I'm _so_ sorry Alison, I love you." Emily whispers into my hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I whisper back.

"Yes I do, I thought you were just lying when honestly you were hurt, and I did _nothing_ to protect you from it." I grip Emily's face and kiss her passionately. Every ounce of pain in my body disappeared as soon as my lips brushed against hers.

"Ali, we've got to go to the cops." Aria says, interrupting our moment.

"No, we can't, Cyrus _warned_ me not to tell anyone!" I yell petrified. I will _not_ let Cyrus hurt any of my best friends

"We have to do something, Ali." Emily says, rubbing small circles on my palm.

"I can't risk it, I won't let Cyrus hurt you guys!" I shout, new tears welling up in my eyes but I quickly brush them away with my sleeve.

"Ali, it'll be okay, we're here for you." Emily says soothingly.

"Emily's right, you shouldn't be going through with this all on your own. The police can find Cyrus and stop him." Spencer says, rubbing my arm.

"Well, granted the cops around here aren't exactly what you would call 'top notch', but I agree with Spencer." Hanna says.

"Okay, we'll tell the cops." I agree.

A familiar stomach twisting sound erupted from my phone and I look over at my screen flashing up.

"Ali, whats wrong?" Aria asks.

"It's from A." I whisper.

"What? What does it say?" Hanna says.

"Read it." Spencer says.

"I guess sweet parie isn't all what you expected huh? Tell the cops and I'll tell them where you really were for those two years. - A" I announce, starring at the little device in my hands. Who thought that a device could have such an _impact_ in your life?

"We can't tell them." I say, completely defeated.

"How does A even know about that?" Hanna asks.

"Unless A was somehow _involved_ with that." Aria says disgustedly. My stomach twists at that thought.

"Ali-" Emily reaches for my arm but I shake her hand off.

"No Emily, I'm just so sick of this, I'm sick of feeling afraid every second of my life!" I yell.

"Maybe you guys should go." Emily murmurs to the other girls and they quickly say their goodbyes and then walk out the door.

"I'm so sorry Ali, I wish I could- I wish I could protect you." Emily says pulling me into a hug.

"_You do protect me_, more than you give yourself credit for. I just hate how our lives are now completely run by A. We should be enjoying our last school year, we should be planning a big party when we turn 18, we shouldn't be running around, petrified every second." It feels good to get it all out. I rest my chin on Emily's shoulder and we stand there, swaying slightly to the silence, it's nice.

"We should go to bed, we have school tomorrow." Emily says, pulling away from our long, but well deserved, hug.

"Yeah, can you stay here tonight?" I ask pleadingly.

"Of course, I can't bare to leave you alone after what you told me." I frown slightly when she brings it up, it's a touchy subject for me. I think Emily notices my reaction because she grabs my hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She says soothingly.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you can stay." I plant a delicate kiss on her plump lips and skip off towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Emily asks.

"Taking a shower." I turn around so I'm no longer facing her and I strip down. I can practically feel Emily's eyes glued on me and I smirk. It's a _ravishing_ feeling.

When I get out of the bathroom I see Emily rapped up in my bed. I slowly crawl in next to her. I turn around in bed and wrap my arms around Emily's waist. I breath in her floral smell and leave a trail of tender kisses up and down the back of her neck.

Emily lets out a quiet moan and she quickly turns around, attacking my lips with passionate kisses but I push her gently down. Straddling her while sucking on her neck and earlobe.

I feel Emily's hands travel from my shoulders down to my hips where she then traces her fingers across my hip bones. I open my mouth slightly and our tongues instantly have a fight for dominance. I snake my fingertips up to her breast, cupping them through her shirt, feeling her hard nipples on the tip of my fingers.

_It's completely sensational._

I lift Emily's shirt over her head and trace my hands across her lower stomach, kissing every part of her upper body. Emily's hands grips my waist and she flips us over, so that she was straddling me now. Emily tugs at the material I'm wearing and I quickly take it off.

Emily places soft kisses slowly all the way up from my chest to my lower stomach, sending shivers up my spine. Emily places her knee in between my thighs and the friction is almost killing me. But I need _more_.

**Emily's POV:**

Ali practically rips my shorts off and I do the same to her, leaving us both in our lace panties. I bend down and trace my tongue across her perky nipples while letting my fingers dance across her flawless skin.

"Oh my god, Emily." Ali moans. I put more pressure on my knee that's in between her legs, creating more friction. Ali gasps at my movement and buckles her hips upwards.

Ali grips the end of my underwear and I stare into her beautiful, lustful, ocean blue eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret, after what happen-" I was cut off by Ali's sweet lips pressing onto mine.

"_I'm sure of you_, I love you." Ali says, smiling at me.

"I love you too." I whisper back and Ali yanks of my underwear, leaving me completely naked in front of Alison DiLaurentis. Ali smirks at me and kisses me passionately. I somehow manage to pull her underwear off in the middle of the heated make out session, and I'm pretty sure that I'm about to pass out from the sight of her.

Ali flips us over again so that she's on top. Before I could react I felt her small, warm hand itching upwards my thigh and onto my lady area.

"I've never done this before, tell me if- if it's _right_." Ali says.

"You don't have to, if this makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway." I insist, kissing her neck gently.

"I want to." Ali says confidently.

I gasp out loud when Ali plunges two fingers inside of me, thrusting gently. I moan loudly and Ali gives me a flirty smirk before picking up her speed and leaning down to kiss me again. Ali starts sucking my neck and just _that_ is enough to drive me over the edge.

"Alison!" I yell out, arcing my back.

I let out a loud sigh and she pulls her fingers out of me and we both fall down on the bed. Ali lets out a adorable giggle and I laugh with her, our laughter filling up the empty soundless house.

I turn my head toward her and she smiles brightly at me, lighting up the entire room. Words can not describe the love I have for this blonde laying in front of me. I lean over and place a soft kiss on her swollen lips and Ali giggles at me again. I can't help but to laugh with her again, her laugh is contagious.

After a couple of minutes of laughing about absolutely nothing, Ali snuggles her head into my chest and I wrap my arms tightly around her petite frame, hugging her close to me. Our hands intertwine together and we fall into a peaceful sleep.

**- (Dream) -**

**_I walk out of the modern kitchen and into a big living room, it has nice furniture, a framed picture of Ali and I over the fireplace. I see Ali and a small baby sitting on the couch and I walk up to them. Ali smiles at me and hands me the bundled up child._**

**_"Hi cutie." I coo, cradling her in my arms._**

**_The baby girl lets out an adorable gurgle, her tiny fist reaching up to touch my hair and my heart melts at the sight. The baby starts making a cringed up face and lets out a loud wail. My heart breaks at the sound of her crying, it's physically painful for me to hear. _**

**_"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Ali asks, taking her out of my arms. Ali places the baby to her chest and breast feeds her. I smile at them, Ali is the best mom._**

**_"Can I hold her, I've missed her." I say when Ali's done feeding her. Ali smiles at me and places her gently in my arms and I kiss her soft forehead. Ali leans down on my shoulder and I wrap my other arm around her waist, soaking in this feeling, the feeling of having the two people who means the most to me close._**

I wake up and rub my eyes. Where am I?

When I realize that I'm in Ali's bedroom I also realize that it was just a dream. Is it weird to be sad about waking up from a dream? It felt so _real_, holding the baby, Ali leaning on my shoulder, our own house, our own_ life_.

I look over my shoulder and see a sleeping Ali draped across the bed. I smile at her and lean back down, pulling her sleeping body close to me. Maybe someday we will have that life.

_I'm never letting her go._


	13. Chapter 13 - What's Worse Than Death?

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**There is going to be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter :) **

**WOO 4000+ words!**

**Love has no age, no limit; and no death. - John Galsworthy**

_Chapter 13: What's Worse Than Death?_

Emily's POV:

I wake up to the sound of Ali's quiet whimpers escaping from her mouth. She's having another nightmare. It _pains_ me to actually know that she's most likely dreaming about that event.

I press my lips gently on hers, trying to wake her up easily.

"It's okay, I'm here, you're safe." I whisper into her ear. I think for once it actually works because as soon as she hears my voice she starts whimpering slightly less.

"I love you Alison, I'll keep you safe." Ali suddenly stops whimpering and opens her eyes slowly.

"Emily?" She says, clearly confused.

"Hey baby." I coo, brushing a strand of hair away from her angelic face.

"What time is it?" She asks, rubbing her eyes.

I reach over for my phone and I jump up in surprise. "Shit! It's 7:53, we're going to be late!"

"Can't we stay home today?" Ali groans into the pillow.

"I wish but we can't, we've already missed way to much school." I say, and Ali rolls out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"I'm taking a quick shower." She smiles flirty at me and I almost faint.

"Okay." I reply, getting my books packed.

"So are you." Ali say coyly and I almost fall over.

"Okay." I smirk at her, taking off my shirt and following her into the bathroom.

Ali and I bolt into Ezra's class, almost tripping over each other in the process. The girls stare at us with amused expressions and I role my eyes at them.

"I'm sorry that we're late Mr. Fitz." I say as we quickly walk over to the back of the class room, Ali sitting in front of me

"Uh, just don't make a habit out of it." Ezra says and continues his lesson about How to Kill a Mocking Bird.

I wasn't exactly paying attention to Ezra's lecture, honestly, I wasn't even sure what this book was about. As I stare in the back of Ali's neck, I remember the day when I met her. I was sitting in the far back and she was sitting in front of me.

**- Flashback -**

_I would be lying if I said that I'm not completely nervous about entering this completely foreign building of a high school, Rosewood High School. _

_"So your first class is English with Ms. Jones, it's right over here." Principle Hacket says as he opens up a metal blue door to the classroom. _

_I'm what some would call shy, I don't really like to stand out, I like to keep to myself and for the most it's been working for me. So when I step into this classroom, all the unfamiliar faces staring at me, I'm debating wether or not to run._

_I tare my eyes away from the floor and up towards the room of students again, they don't exactly seem to interested in my presence, well all except for this one girl. She was eyeing me with narrowed eyes, almost as if she was looking me over, checking to see if I was worthy enough of her glare. She was already intimidating, I should stay away from her._

_"Class this is your new student, Emily Fields, she just moved here from Connecticut." Principle Hacket says, motioning towards me._

_"Hello Emily I'm Ms. Jones, you can take a seat in the back." I nod my head and quickly walk over to the back row. I place my books neatly out on my desk._

_"Okay everyone, pair up. I want you now too discuss Great Expectations from what you have gathered from it so far, as this is what we will be reading now." Ms. Jones said. I let out a sigh of relief, in my old school we had just finished reading this so I know what I'm doing._

_The girl who was glaring at me before turned around so that she was facing me and smirked devilishly at me. Her long curly blonde hair flowed easily over her shoulders, her ice blue eyes piercing into mine, making me even more intimidated by her. She was wearing a white sun flower dress with a cute bracelet. She was very pretty._

_"I'm Alison." She says, her voice loaded with confidence, as if her name was superior than any others._

_"E-Emily." Why do I always stutter when I'm nervous?_

_"You're the shy type, aren't you?" Alison says, eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat. _

_"I don't really like being the center of attention." I admit, looking down at the Charles Dickens book in my hands._

_Alison smirks at me once again before picking her book up._

_"I hate this book, it's so old." Alison complains, flicking roughly threw the pages._

_"I don't really hate it, I find it interesting how that even when Estella treated him coldly and contemptuously, he still feel in love with her. After Miss Havisham helps him become a common labor in his family's business, he is forced to leave but he goes back to London to become a proper gentlemen to win her heart but when he gets back to her, Estella is kinder and they walk away hand in hand, forever loving each other. I think it shows that you can fall in love with anyone, no matter what there personalities are." I babble on, embarrassed at how much I spoke._

_Alison looks at me curiously, as if I was some strange creature she was trying to figure out. Alison shoots me a small smile before picking up her book again._

_"You might have just convinced me to read it. Good job Em." Alison says, winking at me. The fact that she called me by my nickname that I haven't even told her yet made my heart do a summersault. I smile politely back at her._

_"Emily and Alison, are you discussing the book?" Ms. Jones ask and everyone turns towards us. I duck my head slightly but Alison only raises hers._

_"Of course." Alison says confidently, glaring at a few boys who were lingering their eyes on us and they immediately turned around._

_"How about you sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Alison asks, licking her lips. Her pink plump lip-_

_"Uh- Sure." I reply, trying to pry my thoughts away from her beautiful face, golden hair, ocean blue eyes-_

_STOP IT EMILY!_

_The bell interrupted my unacceptable thoughts and I quickly stood up from my chair, following Alison out to the corridor, everyone practically made a path for her. Perks of being the queen bee I guess._

_"See you later, Em." Alison says walking away from me._

_When lunch had finally I arrived, I was longing for her presence again, something just made it seem impossible to stay away from her._

_"Em!" Alison calls out from the middle of the cafeteria. A lot of the students quiet down and stare at me with wide eyes as I rush over to her table. There were three other girls there, they all stared at me in shock, like it was right next to a miracle that Alison would be talking to me, let alone invite me over here._

_"Guys, this is Emily." Alison says, introducing me to her friends._

_"Hi." I say nervously, sitting down on the empty spot in front of Alison. _

_"Hi." All of the girls reply at the same time._

_"This is Spencer." Alison says motioning to the girl sitting next to her. She had long brown hair, a plaid field hockey skirt and her eyes practically swallowing an AP chemistry book._

_"Aria." Alison points to the girl sitting next to me, she had dark brown hair with a few pink streaks in it, she had some funky animal print sweater with a salad stacked in front of her._

_"Hanna." Alison nods her head sideways to the blonde girl sitting next to her. She had very pink clothes on and a long skirt, she smiled kindly at me and I instantly liked her._

_"When did you guys meet?" Spencer asks, tearing her eyes away from her book._

_"She's in my english class, Jones got us to read this book and Emily actually got me interested in it." Alison says smirking at me._

_"You got Ali interested in a book? Wow, good job." Spencer jokes and Alison roles her eyes at her._

_"Ali?" I didn't know she had a nickname, but I like it._

_"That's what people call me, well, those who are allowed to." Alison says and I instantly look down at my food tray._

_"Don't worry, you're one of them." Alison- I mean, Ali winks at me and pops a piece of lettuce into her mouth._

_Ali's friends stare at us with confused expressions, as if this is some weird illusion they are all witnessing. _

_When school ends I see Ali walking towards me, her heals clicking to the panel floor in a rhythmic sound._

_"Want to walk me home?" Ali says, twirling a piece of my hair that had fallen out of my ponytail and I swear I forgot how to breath. What is wrong with me?_

_"S-sure." I stutter and quickly stuff my books into my bag, following her out of the building._

_When we are walking in the corridor I feel a lot more eyes on me than in the morning, I guess that since this time I'm with Ali, it's more of a big deal._

_Thankfully Ali and I actually live relatively close to each other, so it wasn't that much of a extra walk for me._

_After laughing about a couple of jokes that we passed in between us she puts her small arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to her. I can smell her vanilla perfume and it's completely intoxicating._

_"Planning on joining any school curriculums?" Ali asks, popping her bubble gum._

_"I think I'm going to try out for the swim team, I was in it in Connecticut." I reply._

_"If you make it I'll be there to cheer you on." Ali says winking at me and I have to clutch my bad tightly in order to not fall down._

_"You're different, Em." Ali says, smiling at me._

_"Different?"_

_"Good different." Ali confirms and stops outside of a large house._

_"This is where I live, I'll see you tomorrow." Ali says, giving me a quick hug._

_"Bye." I whisper out, staring at her in ave as she skips into her house, leaving me standing outside utterly breathless and frankly, very confused._

I pull myself back to reality when the bell finally rings and we walk out of the classroom.

**Alison's POV:**

I wave goodbye to the girls as I walk into my next class, physics with Mr. Johnson. This Is the only class I have with none of the girls, it's _completely_ boring.

I almost fall asleep when Mr. Johnson starts talking about a test coming up but then my phone rings.

"Ms. DiLaurentis, phones off." He barks and I role my eyes at him.

I manage to get a glimpse of the text before I put it down and I almost pass out.

**Tsk, tsk Alison. What happens if the police finds out were you were? - A**

Holy shit. If the police finds out where I really was those two years I could be going to prison for lying for a cop about a lot of stuff. The rest of the lesion I could barely concentrate and every little sound I heard, I jumped.

When school finally ended I met up with Emily and the other girls by their lockers. Emily opened up her locker and out literally flew a knife. The knife was attached to a string and it almost stabbed her in the face. My breath caught in my throat and gripped my bag for support.

"Oh my god!" Spencer shouts, quickly taking the knife away from the string. Emily just stares in shock, breathing uneasily.

"Em, are you okay?" I ask, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Yeah, but who the hell put that there?" Emily says, slowly closing her locker.

My phone went of in my hand and the girls all stared at me.

**Tell anyone about this and I'll make sure that next time the knife won't be attached to a string. - A**

"Uh, it's Jason, he got back today so I should probably go." I reach over and give Emily a quick but sincere hug before walking away.

"Ali!" I hear Emily shout but I just keep on walking.

I've been locket up in my room for about four hours now, anxiously waiting for another text. I can't tell the girls, I have to keep them safe, keep _Emily_ safe.

I throw my head back down on my pillow. I remember how it used to be, no problems in this word. I remember the first time Emily stepped into Ms. Jones classroom, how she looked incredibly nervous and shy, I wonder if she would still be shy if it weren't for A? I close my eyes, remembering that day like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

_"Do any of you relate to Pip's decisions? Would you have done the same?" Ms. Jones blabbered on. Does she ever stop talking?_

_The door suddenly flung open and there came Hacket with a brown haired girl, but I could barely see her, she was practically hiding behind him. What a loser._

_"Class this is your new student, Emily Fields, she just moved here from Connecticut." Emily finally stepped away from Hacket._

_"Hello Emily I'm Ms. Jones, you can take a seat in the back." Ms. Jones says and Emily quickly rushes down to sit behind me._

_"Okay everyone, pair up. I want you too discuss Great Expectations from what you have gathered from it so far, as this is what we will be reading now." Ms Jones said and I let out a dramatic sigh._

_I turn around towards Emily and I'm actually taken back of how unordinary she looks. She is actually pretty. She had long brown hair in a neat ponytail with warm brown eyes._

_"I'm Alison." I state, making sure that she knows that I'm superior at this school._

_"E-Emily." So she's a stutterer._

_"You're the shy type, aren't you?" I tease, raking my eyes over her again, she could be a great addition to our group._

_"I don't really like being the center of attention." She says, looking down at the book in her hands. Good, so she's not a threat._

_I smirk at her and pick up my book._

_"I hate this book, it's so old." I lie, flicking through the pages. This is actually one of my favorite books, I don't know how many times I've read it, but no one can know that._

_"I don't really hate it, I find it interesting how that even when Estella treated him coldly and contemptuously, he still feel in love with her. After Miss Havisham helps him become a common labor in his family's business, he is forced to leave but he goes back to London to become a proper gentlemen to win her heart but when he gets back to her, Estella is kinder and they walk away hand in hand, forever loving each other. I think it shows that you can fall in love with anyone, no matter what there personalities are." Emily says confidently._

_There is just something about this girl that's- intriguing. She's different from others._

_"You might have just convinced me to read it. Good job Em." I say, winking at her. I decided to add in the nickname, if she really was going to be my friend I should have a nickname for her. Emily flashes me a warm smile, I guess she likes the nickname too._

_"Emily and Alison, are you discussing the book?" Ms. Jones asks and every damn student turns around, don't they have anything better to do than look at us? Clearly not._

_"Of course." I snap back. That Ben kid and some of his friends were lingering their eyes on Emily for a little too long, so I glared at them. I won't let them steal my soon-to-be friend away. When they noticed my glare they immediately turn around. Good._

_"How about you sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I tell her._

_"Uh- sure." Emily answers. I notice her eyes lingering a little bit too long on my face and I smirk deviously at her._

_The bell rings and I stand up from my chair, everyone else making a path for me so I can get through. I'll never get tired of this._

_"See you later, Em." I say maybe a little to flirty, but I can't help it, it's in my nature._

_I haven't told the girls about Emily yet, I'm waiting for them to meet her, I know that they'll love her. When I finally see her in the cafeteria I wave at her to come over._

_"Em!" I call out and a lot of the loser students glare at her in envy as she made her way towards me. The girls all stared at me with wide eyes but I just laughed._

_"Guys, this is Emily." I say, pointing towards the brown haired girl in front of me._

_"Hi." Emily says nervously and sits down in front of me._

_"Hi." The girls all respond back._

_"This is Spencer." I motion towards Spencer's direction._

_"Aria." I point to Aria who was sitting next to Emily._

_"Hanna." I nod my head towards her and she smiles brightly at Emily. At least Hanna likes her._

_"When did you guys meet?" Spencer asks, looking up from her book._

_"She's in my english class, Jones got us to read and Emily actually got me interested in it." I half lie, I was already interested in it but Emily got me even more interested in it, if that was even possible._

_"You got Ali interested in a book? Wow, good job." Spencer jokes and I role my eyes at her. If only you knew._

_"Ali?" I guess I forgot to mention that I also have a nickname._

_"That's what people call me, well, those who are allowed to." I say, trying to purposely make her a bit uncomfortable but oddly I didn't enjoy it as much as I thought I would._

_"Don't worry, you're one of them." I wink at her while the girls stare at us in disbelief._

_When school finally ended I spot Emily by her locker so I made my way over there. _

_"Want to walk me home?" I ask, twirling a piece of her silky hair around my finger. I have only known her for one day but I can already read her like a book._

_"S-sure." She stutters cutely and we walk out of the building._

_When we are getting close to my house I purposely wrap my arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to me. It's nice to finally feel another warm human, I don't exactly get that much affection from my family. It's weird, it's like Emily's kind heart radiates onto others because I instantly felt.. Happier._

_"Planning on joining any school curriculums?" I ask, blowing out my gum._

_"I think I'm going to try out for the swim team, I was in it in Connecticut." Emily replies._

_"If you make it I'll be there to cheer you on." I wink at her and she laughs easily. It's a soothing kind of laugh._

_"You're different, Em." I say, completely meaning it._

_"Different?" She questions skeptically._

_"Good different." I confirm. I've known her one day but I can already tell that she's going to be my best friend, I feel like I can be myself around her._

_"This is where I live, I'll see you tomorrow." I say, giving her a quick hug before walking into my house._

_"Bye." I hear Emily whisper in the distance and I smile at myself. Emily's a keeper._

My head tilts to the side and I catch a peek of my old diary. After I returned to Rosewood Emily had given me it, it was apparently the only one left.

I reach over and grab it, remembering thinking how no one would ever get a hold of the juicy secrets lying inside of here. I was completely wrong.

I flip through the pages and I stop at a familiar one, it was the one I wrote the day Emily kissed me in the library.

**_Girl Crush_**

**_So GC kissed me today, I shouldn't be too surprised. I'm kind of glad that she did (but not for those reasons) but now she can finally admit to herself what she is. Who she is._**

**_I could also take advantage of this situation. GC clearly has feelings for me and that means that I have GC tightly rapped around my fingers, I know now that she will do anything I ask her to do._**

**_I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy the kiss, but a kiss is just a kiss plus it was just for practice anyways. I have to set GC straight though (not literally) and tell her that the kiss was just that, for practice, and that I have no intentions on continuing where we left off. _**

**_I just hope GC doesn't take this too personally, she is my favorite after all._**

I push the book off my lap in disgust. How could I have been so cruel to her? She must have hated me after I said that in the locker room. I miss her so much even though it's only been a few hours. I fall back down on my bed, closing my eyes. After minutes of complete silence my phone went off and I almost feel off my bed.

**Want to finally end this? Meet me at the cemetery alone in 8 minutes or you have to say goodbye to one of your friends. - A**

I want nothing more than to end this but what will A do with me? Instead of worrying about myself and the outcomes I quickly grab a small knife and place it in my purse and get into my car. If I have to I'll kill A I will, they don't deserve to live anymore.

When I finally arrive outside of the cemetery it's completely dark, the grave stones are barely visible to the human eye.

I take a step deeper into the cemetery. I hate it here, this is where my mother is. I swallow back tears and keep on walking deeper in.

"Are you here?" I yell out, tired of trying to play hide and seek.

"I'm right here." A robot like voice announced from behind me. I quickly turn around, holding my purse tightly incase I would have to defend myself.

"What do you want, leave us alone!" I yell, clutching my purse even tighter.

"I want you gone!" A yells back. The voice wasn't familiar, it was like someone had put an audio effect on it.

I quickly turned my heal and ran towards the wood. My heart is pounding quickly against my ears but the adrenaline keeps me running. I hear A's footsteps quicken up with mine and I try to push my legs farther to the braking point but all of the sudden I feel my arms being pulled backwards forcefully.

I practically fly backwards until I feel excruciating pain ripple through my body and a loud crack erupting inside my head. I feel myself being suffocated by darkness but I try to claw myself out but there is no use. I keep on getting pushed and pushed farther into the darkness, my air supply being pumped out of my chest as my body effortlessly sinks into the deep black hole that's sulking up my body. Emily's face, memories of my friends and memories of my family flashes before my eyes.

This is what dying feels like.


	14. Chapter 14 - Take me Back to the Start

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen. - Francois de La Rochefoucauld**

_Chapter 14: Take me Back to the Start_

**Emily's POV:**

I just texted Ali asking her if she was alright. She seemed really distant in school but what's really bothering me is how much she freaked out over the knife incident. Yeah, I wasn't exactly _pleased_ with it either but we've seen worse, right?

I get up from my bed and grab my phone again, I need her to know that she can talk to me.

**You can trust me Ali, I want to help you. - Emily.**

**I love you Alison, please tell me if you are alright. - Emily**

**You can't keep on ignoring me. - Emily.**

Why isn't she answering, I know that she's going through a lot but I can help her, she can't just shut me out. After waiting ten minutes for a reply I give up.

**I'm coming over. - Emily**

I quickly grab my car keys and get into my car, driving off to her house. When I get there I notice her car is gone, did she go somewhere? The door was unlocked so I go inside but it's completely dark and abandoned.

"Alison?" I yell, hoping for a answer.

When there is no other reply than dead silence I feel nauseous. What if something happened to her? Last time I had this thought something bad _did_ actually happen to her, so I'm not exactly feeling to joyful right now.

I walk into the dark kitchen and I notice the knife draw pulled out, a couple of the knifes were scattered on the floor. My heart beat quickens and I feel like passing out.

"Alison!" I yell out louder but still no reply. I quickly pull out my phone and text the girls.

**SOS, Ali's house. - Emily**

Ten minutes later the girls come rushing in.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks.

"Where's Ali?" Aria says worriedly.

"Why SOS?" Hanna asks.

"I can't find Ali, her car is gone and it looks like she tried to get ahold of a knife." I manage to say, my breath quickening.

"Where could she have gone?" Spencer asks.

"I don't know!" I yell, sinking down to the floor, gripping the sides of my face with my hands.

"Hey, we'll find her." Aria comforts and pulls me into a tight hug. I lightly push her away and walk out of the door, the girls following me.

"Okay so if Ali had got a knife, then does that mean that she was going after someone?" Spencer asks, getting into her car.

"Where are you going!" I yell.

"We're going to find Ali." Spencer says and we all get into her car.

We've been driving around for an hour now, but still nothing.

"So if she went to meet with A, where would she go?" We were currently driving quickly around rosewood. We drive past rosewood cemetery and Spencer suddenly stops her car, making us all practically choke on our seat belts.

"Spencer what the hell!" Hanna yells.

"Remember when we met with A, with Caleb?" Spencer whispers. Oh my god.

"She's in the cemetery." I say, running out of the car.

The girls follow me as I run deeper and deeper into the cemetery. My heart clawing it's way out of my throat in anxiety. I turn left and into the woods, my feet thundering down on the ground as I bolt forward.

"ALISON!" I yell out, my voice clogging up my throat.

I continue running in every possible direction, my eyes bouncing back and forth between the trees. _Please be okay, please be okay._

"ALISON WHERE ARE YOU!" I yell again, pushing my legs faster than I ever even thought was possible.

I run over to a bunch of trees and my heart stops. I grip the big tree standing next to me tightly for support, my legs giving up on me.

"ALISON!" I scream on the top of my lungs and weakly run over towards her limp body. I pick her up in my arms, holding her tightly to my chest. Her blood was paralyzing my body, running down my arms painfully. Each new drop of her blood felt like a drop of agonizing pain. Her cold skin was prickling into mine and i notice her head covered in blood.

_NO NO NO!_

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I scream loudly, my voice broken. My vision has shattered and my eyes are giving up on me. A loud ringing erupted inside of my head and I could barely see anymore. I feel myself being carried away from Alison's lifeless body but I fight to keep a hold of her for as long as possible, i kick the people holding me, i scream, but eventually her cold hand leaves mine as the sound of paramedics swarmed around me.

My eyes flutter weakly open and I see the girls towering over me. Where am I? Before I could even answer the question myself I remember _why_ I'm in a hospital. Alison.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I scream out and the girls immediately step back in shock.

"She's in surgery." Aria answers, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Let me see her." I demand. The girls nod and I follow them towards a metal door.

I quickly push the door open and I see Ali's limp body lying on the hospital bed, the heart monitor beeping a steady stressful beat. I quickly rush over to her side and grab her hand, squeezing it tightly with every living cell in my body.

"Ali." I plead, tears running down my cheeks. Her angelic face was covered in cuts and bruises and I can still see the detect of blood that was gushing out of her head.

"Is she-" I couldn't even finish my sentence without bursting into tears, I've lost her once before and I'm not going through that again. _Ever._

"She's alive, but she has a serious head injury." The doctor standing behind me says, giving me a sympathetic look but I don't want his pity.

_I want Ali._

"We must warn you though, Ms. DiLaurentis wounds might be more servere than we expected, but we promise you that we will do the best we can." The doctor says and walks out of the room.

Servere wounds. Might be more servere than expected.

I grip the bed sheet tightly in between my knuckles and I let out a painful shriek. This isn't fair, this isn't what are life should be like!

The girls walk over and pull me into a tight hug and I burry my tears into their shirts, drowning myself in sorrow. _Why us? _

"You should get something to eat." Aria says but I quickly shake my head, I will not leave Alison again. I've done plenty of that already.

"Go. I want to be alone." My voice was broken, like a broken record player. If Ali doesn't make it through I don't see the point of carrying on, the pain will literally kill me. The girls leave the room and I grip Ali's hand tightly again, hovering over her.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, I love you with every fiber in my being. I hate myself, I should have protected you! I should have been there for you when I realized that something was wrong! I'm a terrible person and you should hate me. I love you so much Ali and it kills me to see you like this, like yo- you're dead!" I let out a loud sob, letting my tears soak through the fabric of her hospital gown.

"If you don't want to pull through for me, do it for yourself and everyone out there. All those people out there are currently thinking what they will do with there life if you're gone, what will be left of there life?"

I look up in the celling of the hospital. There are a lot of motivation posters, like one with a cat trying to reach for a piece of yarn, a little boy running down the street, a little girl trying to catch the moon with her jar.

"You know the expression, 'I love you to the moon and back?' Well, it's not enough for me," I move my eyes over to her pale face again and squeeze her hands tighter, "Alison, my love for you is infinite, it has no end. If you asked me to I would search the world for you in a heartbeat, I would kill for you, I would die for you, I would do _anything_ for you, even if it seems impossible. You are my life and I will be damed to live in a world without Alison DiLaurentis." I move a few lose locks of her hair away from her pale face.

I lean my head down on her chest, listening the the fain sound of her steady heart beat echo through my ears. After a good ten minutes of just lying there, enjoying her presence, I feel her intake a sharp breath and I immediately bolt up.

"Alison?" I ask, completely stunned.

Alison lets out the breath and she weakly opens her eyes, squinting at the bright light blasting down on her. I know the feeling.

"Alison!" I screech in surprise and hug her tightly but Ali just lays there, in complete shock. I pull back, smiling brightly at her but she just stares at me, completely confused.

"Emily?" She asks in a whisper, touching the tips of my hair in disbelief.

"Yes?" I ask her, grabbing her hand tightly.

"You look older." Older? It's only been a couple of hours.

"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously. Before Ali could finish her sentence the girls came rushing in.

"Ali!" Aria screams in joy and the girls tackle her in gentle hugs but Ali still doesn't respond back, she just sits there with the same confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks, straightening out her hair.

"What happened to you guys!" Ali yells and we all look at each other with the same confusion. What the hell does she mean?

"Ali, what's wrong?" I ask.

"You- You look older!" Ali yells again and she places her shaking hands over her face, a gesture she always used to do when she didn't want anyone to see her discomfort.

"What?" Hanna asks, confused just like the rest of us.

"When did you get black hair? And what the hell happened to your pink streak Aria? And Emily your hair is lighter in the bottom." What is she talking about? Doesn't she reme-

_Does she remember?_

"Oh my god." Spencer says, covering her hand over her mouth.

"Does she really have?" Aria asks in disbelief.

"I- I don't know." I say, my voice shaking in fear.

"Would you mind filling me in?" Hanna says annoyed but we barely move. _She doesn't remember._

She doesn't remember me, she doesn't remember _us. _

"I'm getting the doctor." Spencer says before running out of the room.

"Where the hell am i? What happened!" Ali shrieks, looking pleadingly at us for answers. I hate seeing her like this.

The doctor came in and grabbed his notepad and pen.

"You guys have to step outside for the moment." He ordered and we all slowly walked outside of the room. I kept my eyes on Ali for as long as possible but she just kept on giving me the same confused look.

"What the hell is with Ali?" Hanna asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think she has amnesia." I whisper, looking down at my shaking fingers.

"WHAT!" Hanna screams in chock.

"But she clearly knows who we are, so that's a good thing." Aria says, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think she remembers the old us, the ones we were before she disappeared." Spencer says.

Just when I got her back, this happens. _I feel to tired_, to tired to talk, to tired to think, I just want it all to stop. The doctor comes out and gives us all apologetic looks.

"It seems that Ms. DiLaurentis has a case of amnesia." We already knew that but hearing him say it just made it so much more real. So much more terrifying.

"Do you know for how long?" Spencer asks, stroking my arm soothingly.

"Well, since she recovered from her incident surprisingly quickly, I'm guessing that her amnesia will stay for about one month, maybe even more." One month. I can handle that.

"But you can try to jog her memory, try to force her to remember but don't push her to much, she's been through a lot this poor girl." The doctor sadly shook his head and walked down the hall. We quickly ran into the room and stood next to Ali.

"Did he tell you what happened?" I ask carefully, placing my hand softly on hers.

"He-he said that I hit my head." Her usually steady voice was now shaky, broken.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Spencer asks.

"He said that I have temporarily amnesia." Ali whispers, staring down at my feet.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I ask, tracing small circles on her palm.

"I remember you and me," My heart lightens, maybe she does remember what we have, "You and me by pool." And my heart falls again.

"When was this?" Hanna asks.

"Yesterday." Ali says.

"It was a few days before.." I didn't want to say that she disappeared, because Ali clearly doesn't remember that and it might just cause her more stress.

I remember the memory, it was a good one. Me and Ali were sitting by the pool, our feet drenched in the water.

**- Flashback -**

_Ali and I have just sneaked away from our houses, Ali and her mom had gotten into an ugly fight and she needed to take her mind of things. It was about midnight but the school was shockingly still open, i guess a teacher was there finishing something up. We were sitting down at the edge of the pool with our feet in the peaceful water, our pants pulled up so that they wouldn't get wet._

_"Thank you for coming here with me." Ali says, leaning her head down on my shoulder. My body tingles at the heat coming from her but I manage to not do anything embarrassing._

_"It's fun, I like coming here on my free time, it takes my mind of things." I say, looking over at the blue water._

_"What kind of things?" Uh oh. My cheeks turn an embarrassing red color and I nervously laugh._

_"Anything, test, grades, stuff like that." I half lie, usually when I'm here it's to take my mind away from Ali. Which is a pretty hard thing to do._

_We stay quiet for a while, just enjoying the silence. Ali's bouncy curls tickle the back of my neck slightly, but in a good way. All of the sudden Ali's feet began moving rapidly and she splashes water on me so I splash back._

_We continue splashing each other for a while, laughing at our wet clothes. My heart swooned at the sound of her bell like laugh._

_"You want to race?" Ali asks, raising her perfect eyebrows._

_"Now?" I ask stunned, we don't have any swimsuits or anything._

_"Yeah, come on." Ali grabs my hand and we walk over to the deep end of the pool. Ali quickly takes of her shirt and pants, leaving her only in a bra and her panties. My breath catches in my throat but I force myself to swallow, trying to look away from her body. Ali smirks at me, she knows that my eyes were lingering a tad to long on her flawless body._

_"Aren't you going to undress?" Ali asks, placing her small hands on her hips._

_I nod and awkwardly shrug off my shirt and pants. Ali smiles at me and grabs my hands again, leading me over to the edge._

_"On three." She laughs, looking down at the deep blue water. _

_"One." I say, intertwining our fingers._

_"Two." Ali says, grinning at me adorably._

_"Three!" We both yell and jump in the water. _

_"Let's race!" Ali says excitedly, swimming over to the end of the pool. I love this playful side of her, whenever she's around me she is the real Alison, the person that I fell in love with._

_I quickly swim after her and we both placed our feet on the wall, ready to push out into the water._

_"Go!" Ali yells as she shoots gracefully into the water, barely leaving a splash behind her. I'm completely in daze for a couple of seconds so I forget to move but when I hear her laughter bounce back on the walls I shoot forward like a missile. _

_I let her win this time, it's a nice feeling seeing her so happy over little things like winning a swim race. _

_"You let me win didn't you." Ali says, smirking at me. _

_"Only this time." I say, laughing at her. She's incredibly gorgeous like this, when she's not dolled up. Her wet curls were clinging to her back and the drops of water made her eyes sparkle even more. _

_Ali swims over towards me and puts her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist, bringing her closer towards me. _

_"I love you, Em." Ali says, looking down into the water._

_"I love you, Ali." I answer sincerely. I love her more than she could ever understand. _

"Emily?" I was awoken by my daydream by Hanna's hand waving rapidly in front of my face.

"Sorry." I say sheepishly.

"The doctor said that we can take Ali home." Spencer says and I immediately snap my eyes over towards Ali who is now putting on her coat.

"How old are you- how old are _we_ now?" Ali asks nervously. I see her hands reach over towards her finger where her old ring used to sit, she always used to fiddle with it whenever she got nervous about anything. I think Ali noticed that her ring no longer was there because she quickly shoved her hand away and placed them behind her back.

"We're seniors, we're all 18." Ali stares at us with wide eyes and looks herself over in the mirror. It must be confusing for her. I walk up behind her and pull her in for a tight hug. Ali didn't respond back, she just stood there like a statue.

Right, me and Ali _never_ used to hug in front of the girls. I awkwardly let her go and she just looked down at the ground.

"Um, lets go." Spencer says, trying to ease up the awkward flow in this room.

"Yeah." I reply, stepping away from Ali.

We walk out of the door and out to the parking lot. Spencer and Aria are in the front while Ali, Hanna and I were in the back.

"What's happened these few years then? Except for Hanna getting skinny." Ali mocks and I clench my fist in anger. Even if it's just for less than a month I can't stand it if Ali's going to be cruel all over again.

"Hey!" Hanna yells, leaning towards Ali but I push her head slightly backwards, I don't need them fighting like two wild animals. Ali looks stunned that Hanna actually said something.

"Alison stop it." I say forcefully. God, I sound like a parent. I turn my gaze towards her and she stares at me like a fish out of water.

Instead of fighting like I thought she would she just leaned back in defeat, closing her eyes. I know this isn't her fault, she was a complete different person when we were 15. But if I have to, I'll teach her myself how to not be cruel to everyone around you.

But knowing me, even if I can't help her be less cruel during this month, I'll still love her like crazy.


	15. Chapter 15 - Fresh Start

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**You have to decide wether you're going to let your past destroy you or wether you're going to let it build you into the strongest person you've ever met. - Sonya Parker**

_Chapter 15: Fresh Start_

**Alison's POV:**

Confused can't even begin to describe the feelings inside of me right now, I don't even know how I'm supposed to react to this. I have _completely_ forgotten the past three years of my life, did anything important happen?

We drove up to my house and I quickly got out of the car. The girls were walking quietly behind me and I glanced back at them.

It's weird, looking at how much they've grown. Spencer no longer has that field hockey skirt that was practically sown on to her hip, Hanna wasn't fat anymore, Aria didn't have her weird fetish for colored hair and Emily had really improved her clothing style.

Did Emily finally openly admit to herself that she was gay?

"Are my parents home?" I ask, looking through the dark windows.

"Ali, I'm sorry." Aria says, gently touching my arm. What is going on?

"Where are my parents?" I say, panic rising in my voice. Did anything happen to them?

Emily grabs my hand and I let her hold it, it feels nice being comforted by someone that I know actually cares. Emily's soft fingers trace small circles on my palm and I brace myself mentally for what ever they are about to say, clearly it's something that you wouldn't put under the 'pleasant' category.

"You're mother's dead." Emily whispers and I feel my blood run cold. My mother is dead. I feel like fainting, as if my body weight is to much for me to carry. I stumble back a few steps in shock and I almost fall but Emily places her arm by my waist, saving me from getting dirt all over my ass.

I feel tears prickling in the depths of my eyes but I force them to disappear, I can't let these girls see me cry, they'll think I'm weak. I turn around so that my back is turned towards them incase any tears start to show. _My mom is dead_.

Sure, we didn't exactly have the 'usual' mother-daughter relationship but even after all our fights she is- _was_, still my mother.

_Was my mother._

"Ali, I'm sorry." Emily says and pulls me into a hug. I debate wether or not to hug her back but honestly I don't care what the other girls thinks right now, I'm in pain and being with Emily helps ease it.

"What happened?" I whisper into her shoulder, barely being able to utter the words.

"She was found in Spencer's backyard." Emily answers and I fight back even more tears. If it was in Spencer's backyard does that mean her rotten family had anything to do with my mother's passing?

I turn my head and glare at Spencer coldly but instead of being intimidated by my stare she just rolled her eyes at me and glared right back. Why does this keep on happening? First Hanna and Emily, and now Spencer?

Did I somehow lose power over them over these past three years? I hope not.

"It wasn't my family." Spencer says defensively.

"It always is, isn't it?" I snap back, trying to pry myself out of Emily's grip but she just held me tighter. Since when did she become so demanding? I'm not _hers._

"Ali stop." Aria says and I close my eyes. This is so _irritating_, they are treating me like some broken little child.

I writher myself out of Emily's grasp and I quickly walk over towards my front door but of course it was locked. It doesn't look like anyone's home.

"Where's my dad?" I ask. If he's dead too I'm going to lose it. _I will not_ be put in some idiotic foster home with morons as parents.

"He's fine but he's out of town." Aria says, walking up behind me. Typical him.

"Do I have a key?" I check for my pockets but to only find ripples of shredded fabric.

"Uh, here." Emily hands me a key that she pulled out of her purse.

"Thanks." I mutter, skeptically looking her over. Why did she have a key to _my_ house?

We walked into my house and up towards my room.

**Emily's POV:**

"What day is it?" Ali asks, twirling with the tip of her golden lock.

"It's Sunday, we have school tomorrow." Spencer says and Ali lets out a loud groan.

"Can't we ditch." Ali says, throwing her head down on her pillows.

"No, we've missed way to much." Spencer argues.

"What am _I_ supposed to do? I can't exactly go to school." Ali argues back, lifting her head up from the bed.

"I can stay." I say, and the girls all raise their eyebrows questionably at me.

"Sure, Em." Ali says, smirking her old smirk at me. In all honesty, that smirk made my insides melt up but I wasn't going to give her the pleasure of showing it.

"Okay, I'm going to head home now." Hanna says, quickly leaving my room.

"Yeah, I've got to help my mom with some things." Aria says, hurrying after Hanna.

"I've got homework." Spencer says and rushes after Aria.

Ali and I stare confusedly at each other for a couple of seconds before slumping down on her bed.

"Can _you_ tell me what happened those three years?" Ali pleads. My heart physically hurts when I hear her pleading voice, I want to tell her but I don't want her to get worried anymore than she already is.

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all." I lie lamely. Ali raises her eyebrows and I can tell she caught on my lie, she is practically a human lie detector.

"Em, _please_ not _you _too. I can stand the others lying to me but not you." Ali sincerely says and my heart hurts even more. I can't take this, we promised each other to never lie to each other again and I don't want to break that promise.

I pull out my phone and text the girls. They need to know that I'm going to tell Ali.

**I have to tell Ali, it might be stressful for her but it might help her re-boost her memory. - Emily**

"Okay I'm going to tell you but it might be too stressful or complicated for you to understand, but I'm going to try my best." I say, sitting down on her bed next to her.

Ali nods at me and waits patiently for me to start. I inhale a deep breath and open my mouth.

"It started a couple of weeks after the day at the pool, you were getting threats from an anonymous person called A." I pause to see her reaction, she was closing her eyes and re-opening them, forcing herself to remember.

"Then what happened?" Ali asks.

"After another couple of weeks we were having our end of the summer sleepover and you had a plan to stop A but it didn't end in the way you thought, you meet a lot of people that night but when you got home to your house, you got hit in the head." Ali frowns and lightly touches the tip of her head with her fingers.

"Someone buried you alive but you managed to get out and you ran away for two years, trying to make A believe that you were dead." I left out the part with her mom burying her, I don't know if she can take that kind of news.

"Who buried me." Ali asks shakily. Fuck. I grab her hand gently and look into her scared blue eyes, how much I wished that I could take away her pain.

"It was your mother." I whisper. Ali lets go of my hand drastically and stares blankly at the ground, her eyes glistering in tears and her lips quivering. I grab Ali by her arm and pull her into a tight hug, placing a hand on her head and one around her waist, bringing her closer.

Ali lets out a small sniffle and she weakly wraps her arms around my waist.

"Why would she-" Ali says but her voice is cut off by her own sobs. I kiss her forehead and rock her gently in my arms, letting her get soaked with my warmth.

"I don't know sweetie." I say honestly. We stay in our position for a good five minutes before Ali clears her throat and I loosen my grip on her but she continues to lean into me.

"What did you guys do those two years?" She asks, resting her head on my shoulder.

I know that I promised her no more lying but if I tell her now, she might blame herself for A's causes all over again, and I will not have that.

"Nothing really, we morned your 'death' until the police found you and brought you home." I lie, immediately regretting it. Shockingly it seemed like Ali actually believed me because she just nodded her head and let out a deep yawn.

"We should get to bed, you look tired." I say, gently pushing her head back down on the pillows and the second her head hit the soft fabric she was out.

I stand awkwardly by the corner of her bed for a couple of minutes, just watching her chest rise and fall every time she inhaled a breath. Eventually I softly crawl into the sheets next to her and Ali immediately sits up, scaring me half to death.

"What are you doing?" She asks, smirking. I know this look.

"Going to bed." I say shyly, pulling the covers tightly above my shoulders and turning around so that my back is turned towards her.

I feel Ali shift her weight slightly and she rolls closer towards me, heavily breathing on the back of my neck. I feel her presence move closer as her mouth moves towards my ear.

"Just don't try anything." She whispers seducivly and I feel blush sweep upon my cheeks. Before I could respond Ali rolls over to her side and closes her eyes.

Damn.

**Alison's POV:**

Blurry images dance across my eyes, blurry images of strange faces or places. I couldn't recall where my surroundings were or who was with me but a voice kept echoing inside my head over and over again.

"Did you miss me." A woman, that I think was my mother, repeated and I placed my hands over my ears, tired of hearing the same thing _over and over again._

"Did you miss me." The woman turned into someone with all black close and a hoodie pulled over their face. The voice was now dark and raspy.

"Did you miss me." The man morphed into a little girl with blonde curls and blue eyes.

"STOP!" I yell, clapping my hands harder over my ears. My vision disappeared for a second and in the next I was standing in a grave yard, the world spinning slightly as I screamed in order to tune out the voices.

I wake up startled, what kind of dream was _that_?

I look around my room, and my eyes land on a brunette head, Emily's head. Wait, Emily? Why is Emily in _my_ bed?

Oh right, the _accident. _

I get out of my bed and head towards my bathroom, I really want to take a shower I still stink hospital. I turn the refreshing hot water on and I let the drops beam down on my cold body.

When I'm done rinsing the soap from my hair I get out of the shower and dry off. When I get back to my room Emily's still sleeping, what time is it?

I look over at the clock hanging in my room, it's 7 AM. I notice my school bag hanging on the door and I crack a small smile.

"Emily." I say, shaking her shoulder. Emily stirs a little but eventually wakes up, she rubs her eyes tiredly and looks at me confusedly.

"Why are you up?" She asks, her voice has a morning raspiness to it. It's quite adorable actually.

"_We_ are going to school." I state, placing my hands on my hips.

"No, you're supposed to stay home today Ali." Emily says, rolling over in bed.

"Well I don't want to. Plus, I need to catch up on the gossip." I wink at her and Emily lets out a short giggle before getting out of bed.

"Of course you do." She mutters and walks into my bathroom. What the hell is with her talking back?

Emily and I finally got in the car and honestly I'm itching with excitement. In order to get the girls to start listening to me again I have to get the school to do the same.

We arrive at the parking lot but the school hasn't changed a bit, at least not on the outside.

"Hey guys!" Aria calls and they walk over towards us.

We walk into the boring building and I make sure that I'm in the front, if this is the first time I've been in school since I disappeared then I have to make it good.

When I walk towards my locker I'm quite shocked, I was expecting people to practically make a path for me in the hallway but it seems like that has changed too.

"What class do I have?" I ask Emily, who was patiently standing by my locker.

"We all have english together with Mr. Fitz." Emily says and I crack a small smile, english has always been my favorite class.

We walk into Mr. Fitz class and I take my seat behind Emily in the back, starring at the back of her head. Her soft brown curls waving down the back of her neck, her flower like perfume taking over the room.

Get a grip Alison, you don't like Emily like _that_.

"Ms. DiLaurentis, are you paying attention?" Mr. Fitz asks and I glare coldly at him, what I'm doing isn't his business anymore, that ended a _long_ time ago.

"Obviously." I snap back. Hermie turns around towards me, raising his eyebrows in shock. What the hell does this creep want?

"How _dare_ you look at me Hermie." I snarl, smirking deviously at him. Emily turns around towards me and glares at me disappointedly. I can't help but feel a pit of regret in the bottom of my stomach.

The school day ended pretty quickly and I was completely disappointed, what the hell happened with everyone falling to my needs?

Emily and I got into her car, driving home to my house. I sat down in the passenger seat next to her, cautiously sneaking glances in her direction every passing minute. I can't help it, you would have to be as blind as Jenna to not admit that she's gorges.

Gorges? _Really Alison?_

"What's wrong?" Emily asks, noticing my eyes lingering on her.

"No- Nothing." I stutter. Great, now you're stuttering.

Emily cracked a smile at my stuttering and I feel myself blushing furiously. Why is she having this affect on me?

We pull up at my house and we get out of her car. I notice a unfamiliar car parked in the driveway.

"Em?" I call, starring at the black car.

"What's wrong?" She asks, walking up towards me.

"Who's car is that?"

"I think that's your dad's car." Emily says and my heart immediately lifts. My dad's home. I run towards the door and slam it open, rushing towards the kitchen where I hear the water running.

"Dad!" I yell out when I see his lanky figure leaning over the kitchen table. I run up towards him and hug him from behind but he doesn't respond he just puts down a bottle of vodka that he was furiously chugging.

"Dad?" I ask again, slowly removing my arms from his waist. What's wrong with him?

He sloppily spins around and wipes away a few drops of alcohol away from the corner of his mouth. His hair was all tangled up in a mess and by the look of the dark circles under his eyes, it seems like he hasn't slept for days.

"What are _you_ doing here!" He booms and I immediately take a few steps back, cringing at the sound of his harsh voice.

"I'm home." I state slowly, searching his eyes for anything but they are completely dark; emotionless.

"You killer her." He says, pointing a shaky finger in my direction.

"What are you taking about." I ask shakily. I've never seen my father like this drunk. Where the hell is Emily, I could _really_ use her help right now.

"You killed your mother!" He spats and I flinch back. I feel tears prickling in my eyes when he mentions mom but I feel even stronger anger directed towards him. How _dare_ he accuse me of my own mothers death!

"Shut up!" I yell back, fighting away the tears in my eyes.

He picks up the bottle of vodka and raises it high in the air, his fingers clenching the bottle neck tightly, ready to strike it down on me.

I quickly run out of the door before he has time to swing it and outside to where Emily's car was and surprisingly she's still there. I quickly swing the car door open and Emily looks at me in surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asks worriedly but I just shove her car keys in and force her to drive. Right when Emily backs out from my drive way I see my dad running out of my house with the bottle raised highly above his head.

Emily notices my reaction and immediately drives off quickly. I hear his angry shouts echoing in the background as we drive off.

"What the hell happened?" Emily asks worriedly.

"I- I think he was drunk." I whisper, staring down at my feet. I have never seen my father act like that. Sure, he was drunk sometimes but he has never been an aggressive drunk.

"Are you alright?" Emily asks again, her voice softer this time.

"He almost hit me. He said-" I couldn't fight the tears off any longer, they starter running down my cheeks and once they started I couldn't stop. Emily pulls over by a curve and turns towards me, placing my hands in her soft ones.

"What did he say, Ali." She asks, tracing small patterns on my cold hands.

"He said that I killed her." I whisper, barely being able to make out the words without breaking down.

"Oh my god, Ali." Emily reaches forward and pulls me into a warm hug and I for once hug her back. It feels nice, being loved by someone I care about.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" I mumble into her shirt. Please say yes.

"Of course, lets go." I let go of her embrace and she starts the car up, driving home.

We walk up to Emily's room and it's first then when I realize how exhausted I really am. I immediately fall down on her bed, the soft silk from her pillows wrapping around my body.

Emily climbs in next to me and I automatically grab her wrist gently, pulling her closer towards me and then I close my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16 - Who Isn't A now Days?

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARLENE KING**

**There are minutes in love when it's impossible to understand whether you're sincere or not. - Etienne Ray**

**(I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy with finals.)**

_Chapter 16: Who isn't A now days?_

**Emily's POV:**

It's been a week now and Ali hasn't made any change of remembering, it's honestly driving me insane. These past few days she's been even more bitchier than what I thought was humanly possible.

Ali and Spencer had a huge fight about her moms death and it got really ugly, so they are not speaking anymore.

Every time we're eating a meal together Ali always says some snarky comment about Hanna's old bulimia problem and Hanna gets pissed and it just blows out from there, so they're not speaking to each other that much either.

Aria and Alison are okay, I guess. They never really talk though, since Aria is on Spencer and Hanna's side.

"I don't get the girls, what the hell is their problem? I'm just telling the truth." Ali says and I have the urge to kick her out.

"That's just it Ali, you're the problem!" I snap, throwing my chemistry book of my lapp. Ali stares at me with wide eyes, a slight hurt expression passes her face but it quickly morphs into a confident one.

"We've tried to help you these past few days but you haven't exactly made it easy. We care about you Alison but if you're just going to rebuild all your walls that I've spent years trying to tear down, then I don't know what to do!" I yell, raking a hand through my hair.

"Don't be so sensitive, we both know you want to tear down more than my walls." Ali says, smirking at me.

"Alison leave." I say.

"Emily-" Ali walks towards me but I just point towards the door, motioning her to leave my room. Ali sends me a cold hearted glare, flipping her hair towards my face before exiting my house.

"Ugh!" I shout, falling down on my bed. Why does this have to be so hard? My phone makes a chirping sound and I reach over, reading the message that had appeared on my screen.

**Be careful Em, being rude can come back and haunt you. - A**

"Why would A return now? We haven't heard from them for a while now." Hanna says, leaning down on my couch. I had sent an SOS text to the girls, well everyone except Ali.

"Wait, so you and Ali were fighting and then right as she left you got the text?" Spencer asks and I nod.

"How would A know about you and Ali's fight?" Aria says.

"If Alison is A." Spencer whispers and my head quickly turns to her direction. She can't be serious. This is _Alison_, she's even been attacked by A for gods sake, how could she _be_ A?

"No." I say. Ali can't be A, she just can't be.

"Emily it makes sense, you get the text right after she leaves and that's the first that we've heard from A in weeks." Spencer says. My heart hurts just thinking about it, thinking about the girl I love torturing me and my friends.

"I'm sorry Emily." Aria says and they all pull me into a hug but I don't respond. I stare blankly at the wall ahead of me. I picture our trip to paris, our first kiss, our first night together, _our first everything._

I feel tears prickling in my eyes and I cling onto the girls shoulders tightly, letting my tears fall freely. I thought that nothing would ever hurt as much as it did when Ali broke my heart the first time, but this;

This feels like someone had picked up a rusty old knife and plunged it deep into my stomach, twisting and turning my organs around. I grip my chest tightly, trying to ease the pain in my heart.

"No, Ali wouldn't do that to me." I whisper as I pull away from the girls. They stare at me with pity plastered all over their faces, everyone except Aria. Her expression is more sympathetic and I understand why. She just experienced the same with Ezra.

"Em-" Aria says but I cut her off by walking away from them. I know that they're just trying to help but Ali can't be A, she just _can't be. _

**Alison's POV:**

I lay in my bed in silence, starring at the ceiling above me. There are some old pictures that I had taped up there. One was when I was 8 and our family was on a ski trip, it was a good day. Another one was with Emily in 7th grade. We were swinging in the park, our legs pumping together in synch. We were starring at each other happily, like there was no care in the world.

_- Flashback -_

_The wind carries my hair with ease as I pump my legs harder, trying to get even with Emily's swing. _

_"Em you're swinging to fast!" I yell out happily. I like coming to the park alone with Emily, it makes it easier to be myself;_

_She makes it easier to be myself._

_Of course Emily slows her pace down and we're now even. Once we're even we glance at each other for a second before jumping off at the same time._

_"Now we're married!" I shriek happily, wiping off the dust that had managed to form on my pink sun dress. Emily lets out a delightful laugh and I playfully push her shoulder._

_I take out my phone and walk over towards a woman who was sitting with her toddler by the sandbox. _

_"Excuse me, could you take a picture of us?" I ask sweetly, batting my eyelashes at her and the woman was immediately under my spell. She followed me towards the swings and Emily and I sat down on each of them._

_This time we pumped our legs rhythmically and we ended up at the same hight. I reached for Emily's hand and laced our fingers together, letting our hands swing in synch with us._

_The woman flashes a photo and hands me back my phone. Emily and I stare at the photo in adoration and I set it as my home screen._

_"You look good with wind in your hair." I compliment Emily, earning a crimson blush from her. Which was exactly what I wanted._

_"Let's go home, it's getting late." Emily says and we walk home towards my house._

Thinking about Emily hurts. I can handle the girls hating me but not Emily, she's the only one that understands me, the only one I can turn to whenever I want. But clearly not anymore.

I wonder what happened between us during those three years. She seems more open towards me but that might just be her finally accepting who she is. I don't dwell on the subject too long and I turn around in bed, closing my eyes.

An excruciating pain withers throughout my body and I weakly flutter my eyes open. I can't exactly make out whats happening at first but then I see a figure standing over me, it was my mother. Her hands go to a shovel and she starts to pour dirt on top of me.

What is she doing! I try to move but my body is paralyzed. Mom shoves dirt over my face and I swallow some into my lungs. The thickening dirt traveling down my throat, almost suffocating me. I shut my eyes in order to keep dirt our of them but they still burn. I try with every living cell in my body to move a muscle but, _I just can't._

I don't know how long I lay here but eventually a tingling sensation takes over my hand and I manage to move my fingers. I use this new strength to claw my way out of the dirt, my hand twisting around in the soil until I feel the cool air on my finger tips.

I feel someone grabbing onto my hand tightly and I'm being pulled out, like a carrot. My vision is blurry and I can't quite make out what's happening. I look around my yard in confusion as I grip onto the woman's arms tightly.

I wake up in a jolt, feeling some tears glistering in my eyes. Why do I keep having these dreams?

I remember when Emily told me about those years, how my mother buried me alive.

Was that my actual memory?

I shudder away from that thought, I don't want a permanent picture of my mother standing over my lifeless body.

I walk over towards my desk, grabbing the nearest photo album. I need to take my mind of things. I sit down on my white chair and carefully flip through the pages. A lot of the pictures are of course of me with other people, always me in the center.

I come across a lot of pictures of my mother and me. There was one when I was about four, her arm was draped tightly around my shoulder, squeezing our bodies together. I had a bright smile on my face and my mom was starring adoringly down on me, you can practically feel the love radiate of that photo.

Hm, _love._

My mother never loved me, she was a master manipulator, I learned from the best. She just wanted me_ gone._

After an hour of crying silently into the book I flipped to the last page. My mouth opens widely in shock and I drop the book to the floor. I feel sweat layering on my forehead as I try to even out my breath out but my eyes are glued to the picture.

The picture of Emily and I _kissing._

I pick the photo up carefully, almost as if I'm afraid I'm going to get burned by it. This looks like it wasn't from such a long time ago.

Where we-_ together?_

I trace my fingers slowly over where our heads were. It suddenly felt like my head was hit with a brick wall. Blurry images began to dance across my vision and a thousands of pictures replace the darkness of my mind.

remember when I disappeared, I remember when I came back, I remember Paris, I remember Cyrus, I remember the accident, I remember Emily.

I grip the sides of my head gently and I slowly fall down to the floor, slipping into darkness.

"Alison?" A voice says but I couldn't make out whose. I weakly open my eyes and I feel a firm hand grab onto my arm. My eyes trail up to the persons face.

"Jason?" When did he get back?

"I came home and I saw you collapsed on the floor, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"I-" I stare blankly ahead and I let out a gasp._ I remember._

"I remember." I whisper. My head still aches from all the memories flooding in, it's overwhelming.

"You remember?" Jason asks surprised but I just nod in return. I quickly grab my purse and head out my door.

"Ali, where are you going?" He shouts but before I could reply I'm already in my car.

I start the engine and quickly drive towards Emily house. I've acted terrible this past week. I remember our fight, why did I have to slip back to my idiotic 15 year old self?

I push the peddle down harder and race towards Emily's house.

I park in her driveway and storm into her house, not bothering to knock. I rush up to her room and push the door open.

"Emily!" I yell but she doesn't turn around, she just stands there.

Her right hand is gripping a bottle of alcohol tightly and my stomach twists. I don't like the thought of Emily drinking because of something I did.

"I don't have time Alison." She says bitterly and my heart falls.

"Please-"

"I don't have time for _you_." She cuts me off and I stare shockingly at her, her words piercing into my heart. I don't think the fight was that bad, we've had worse.

"What's wrong? I know this isn't just because of the fight." I want to tell her that my memory is back but I have to know first why she's acting strange around me.

"Leave." She says, finally making eye contact. I can practically hear my heart shattering inside of my chest. I notice dark circles under her eyes and that her veins are more red than usual. What the hell?

"Emily?" A disturbingly familiar feeling creeps up on me when I inspect her face even more. My eyes scan her room and I let out a loud gasp.

"What the hell is that!" I shriek, picking up a plastic bag that contained some white pills.

"It's nothing." She snaps, ripping the bag away from my hands but I manage to snatch it back. There is no way in hell I'm letting her go down the same path Spencer did.

"This isn't safe Emily, you know that." I say, stuffing the bag into my back pocket.

"Why would you care? The only thing you care about in this fucking world is your egotistical self!" She yells and I step back in surprise. Please say she didn't take these pills now.

"Where did you get these?" I ask forcefully. I'm _not_ letting her get away with this.

"I saw some in Spencer's mom's bag and I stole some, you must be_ so_ proud." She snarls at me and I glare at her.

"Shut up, Emily."

Emily stands up quickly, walking towards me. For each step she takes I take a step back until my back is against the wall. Emily puts her hands firmly on the wall beside me and I can smell the alcohol from her breath.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up or I'll-"

"You'll what? Hit me?" I say. I don't want to admit to her that she's scaring me right now, I don't want to give her that power.

"Shut up Alison!" She yells and I flinch. She did take the pills with alcohol then.

"Emily-"

"I said shut up!" She booms and picks up the vodka bottle beside her. I get a great sense of deja vu when she raises her hand and is prepared to strike it down on me.

Emily holds it firmly in the air and I'm anxiously waiting for the blow to my head. Deep down I know that she could never hurt me, even if she was on some weird effect caused by the pills and alcohol.

She lets out an annoyed sigh and throws the bottle to the ground, causing it to shatter into tiny crystal pieces. Emily sinks down to the floor and puts her head in her hands. I walk over towards her and sits down next to her.

"Em, why did you have to stay up?" I whisper.

"I had to make sure." She says, wiping away some tears.

"Make sure of what?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Make sure that you weren't A." She says, placing her head back into her hands again.

My body freezes and turns cold. _They think I'm A. _Confusion quickly turns to anger towards the girls, after all I've done for them and they think I'm A?

"What!" I yell, standing up quickly.

"I'm sorry, it's just what the girls-"

"Save it! I can't believe you would think that, that I would hurt you!" I scream. Emily stares at me with tears running slowly down her cheek.

I quickly turn my heal and storm out of her house, rushing towards my car.

"Ali, wait!" I hear Emily yell but I keep on driving.

I curl up into a ball in my bed, letting my tears soak through the sheets. My chest feels shallow, like someone had literally dug a hole straight through it. I feel so betrayed.

How could they even possible suspect me being A? I've risked everything for them numerous times, I'm in love with Emily for gods sake!

I throw the photo album roughly on the wall, sending the pictures flying out of it. I don't know how long I've laid in the same spot now but I don't want to move. I thought they were my best friends, they promised to take care of me and be there for me but instead they fucking betray me.

I throw a book that was next to my bed on the floor and a piece of paper falls out. It was the paper. It was the quote from Great Expectations that I read to Emily in the library.

Seeing that piece of paper lying there, mocking me, makes me even more mad, even more mad at Emily. I debate of ripping it up, tearing it from shred to shred but I decide not to. I'm not sure why I don't rip it up but something is keeping me from doing so;

_Emily._

A knock on my door jolts me up from my thoughts and I glare at the shut door, trying to figure out who's standing on the other side. After a couple of seconds I walk over and slowly opening the door.

I almost shut it immediately again when I see Emily standing there but her foot blocks the door and she pushes herself in. I cross my arms tightly around my chest and stare at her, waiting for her to explain herself.

"Ali-"

"Why would you even think that I could ever hurt you?_ I love you_." I whimper out, wiping away some remaining tears.

Emily stares at me with wide eyes and mouth completely open. Oh right, I forgot to tell her I remember.

"What?" She asks dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I got my memory back," I glare at her shocked expression, "I was going to tell you but then all of the sudden you are acting crazy and you accuse me of being A!"

"Alison, I'm _so_ sorry." Without me noticing she pulls me into a tight hug. I stand there unmoving for a couple of seconds, taking in the way her body feels against mine. I slowly clasp my arms tightly around hers and sob into her shoulder.

Emily's right hand strokes my hair soothingly while her left hand rubs gentle circles on my back. I grip her arms tightly, maybe to tight.

"Why would you.." I can't finish my sentence without my throat clogging up with fresh tears.

"I didn't believe it, that's why I stayed up. I had to gather evidence to show the girls that you weren't A. I trust you with my life and I know that you love me just as much as I love you." She says sincerely. So Emily never really thought I was A? But the girls still did, I thought we were best friends.

"Why do the girls think I'm A?" I whisper into her shoulder, clinging onto her shoulders tighter.

"After we had our fight, A sent me a text." My breathing froze for a second but I calmed myself down. I thought we were done with A.

"What did it say?" I ask, untangling myself from Emily. Emily grips my hand and leads me to my bed. I sit down next to her, resting my head on her shoulder while her arm flings around my waist.

Emily pulled out her phone and showed me the text. My jaw clenched and my fingers tightened into fists. A is setting me up.

After three years of hiding from A I've become used to their twisted games, but making the girls believe I was A? That's a whole new level of insanity.

"When did you get your memory back?" Emily asks suddenly and I feel a smile creeping up on my lips.

"Uh, I was looking through some photo albums and saw a picture of you and I kissing in Paris." Emily squeezes my shoulder tighter.

"It was weird, it was like the picture of us triggered my memory. It was overwhelming so I actually fainted but Jason found me and I drove straight to you." I say.

"I'm so sorry Alison, believe me. I was a wreck when you came over and I don't know what I would have done with myself if I ever hurt you, it pains me to think that I was about to." Emily says and my heart aches to her words.

"Em, it wasn't your fault, you were on a side effect caused by those pills, they are poison and I don't want you to ever take them again, especially with alcohol." I tell her, wrapping my arms tightly around her again.

"I love you so much, Ali." She whispers into my ear and I can't help but to not smile.

"As I love you." I whisper back.

I lock into Emily's eyes and place a passionate kiss on her plump lips. God I've missed the taste of her soft lips. Emily responds immediately and lays me down gently on my bed, hovering over me.

What ever happens, I know we're going to be alright.


End file.
